Forbidden Love
by Eliza Garcia
Summary: Chapter 20 is up. What happens to Draco and Hermione? (DMHG) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love  
  
"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Ha, now that's something you can laugh at." Commented a Slytherin 7th year.  
"Malfoy, you're a disgrace to the Slytherin house. Salazar would have been ashamed." Commented the 7th year's girlfriend.  
Draco Malfoy held his head high and ignored all the comments. He grabbed Hermione's hand and walked faster down the corridors. Hermione held her bushy head high also. She wasn't going to let those Slytherins get her down, though the Gryffindors weren't helping.  
"Yeah, Granger I thought you were smart, I suppose I was wrong." Sneered a Gryffindor girl.  
"Ignore them, ignore them," murmured Draco trying not to move his lips. Hermione nodded and griped Draco's hand tighter. He gripped back and held on tight as they made their way to the library.   
Finally after what seemed like hours they reached a corridor that was empty except for a few Ravenclaws, who couldn't care less who was going out with who. Draco stopped and looked at Hermione, pain in his eyes.  
"How long will we have to put up with the criticism?" he asked.  
"Until they realize that we wont change our minds." Hermione whispered back her brown eyes shining with hatred for those people.  
"Honestly Draco, if we just stand our ground and not let them get through to us we can survive." She added looking at the ground.  
"Hermione, I do truly care about you but I don't know how long I can last," Draco said gripping her hand.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked looking at the ring that Draco had given her in their 5th year. "Are you braking up with me?" she asked looking up at him.  
"N...no of course not. Why would I do something stupid like that?" he asked her stuttering a little bit.  
"Your stuttering Draco." She said blankly.  
"I know."   
Hermione broke her hand free of Draco's grip.   
"Hermione..." Draco whispered.  
"If you want to brake up with me just say so." Hermione said, pain in her voice.   
"Hermione.... I do care about you but...."   
"There's a but. If you have doubts on the way you care about me then maybe we should just brake up." Hermione said icily.  
"Fine. If that's the way you want it. I don't care." Draco said turning back to his old way of being cold.  
"I have spent a year, if not more, putting up with the insults, the criticism, I almost lost Ron and Harry, and all my other friends. Thank God that they didn't care that I went out with you." Hermione said starting to take of her ring.  
"What about me?" Draco asked.  
"You don't know what it's like being a Slytherin and dating a Gryffindor. I lost Crabbe and Goyle thanks to you. Yeah, I know they might not have been the best of friends but at least they were there." Draco yelled. Hermione's eyes flashed red. She took of her ring and tossed it at Draco.  
"Keep you damn ring, I don't want to ever see you again!" she shouted and stormed off.  
Draco picked the ring of the floor. He wanted to burn it, but instead he put it in his pocket.  
"I don't need you Granger!" Draco yelled.  
"And like I need you Malfoy!" Hermione shouted back, she always had to have the last word.  
Draco ran his hand though his blonde hair. He looked up as he heard what sounded like crying it was distant but he could still hear it. Pain flashed in his eyes, but it was replaced by hatred.  
  
"I don't need a Gryffindor. It might take me weeks, or even months to regain my respect but I'll do it." Draco mumbled to himself. He turned around and headed for his common room.   
As he walked into it, Crabbe and Goyle looked at him and went back to doing work.  
"It's over." Was all Draco said, then headed for his dormitory.  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in shock.  
"Hey look, it's the Mudblood's friend." Sneered a Slytherin laughing.  
"Not anymore." Draco mumbled, and left the Slytherin standing there in shock. Draco skipped Charms and just hung out in his dormitory.  
  
Hermione slipped into the girls' bathroom, into a stall and cried. She sopped all through Transfiguration, not caring if she missed a class. Being with Draco had made her a little more fun aware and she wasn't so much a schoolgirl anymore.  
"Hermione?" Lavender asked as she walked in. It had been an hour since Hermione and Draco had broken up.  
Hermione sniffed, dried her tears and opened the stall.  
"Yes?" she asked blankly noticing that her eyes were red. Lavender gave her an odd look, but she let it go suspecting why she had been crying.  
"Harry and Ron have been looking everywhere for you, they got worried when you didn't show up for Transfiguration." Lavender said giving Hermione a concerned look. Hermione got up and splashed water on her face.   
"Thanks Lav," Hermione said, drying her face.  
"See you in Potions," Lavender said watching Hermione walk out. Hermione sighed, realizing that Potions was always with the Slytherins. She looked at no one, as people stared at her for actually walking down the hall without Draco anywhere in sight.  
"Balderdash," Hermione said and stepped inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Harry looked up from desperately trying to finish their Potions homework.  
"Hermione!" they said in unison.  
"Where have you been?" asked Ron, noticing Hermione's red eyes.  
"Are you Okay?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.   
"Yes.... I am fine..." she mumbled.  
"What did that jerk do to you?!" Ron exclaimed, finally getting the fact that she was depressed about something that had to do with Draco.  
"What...?" Hermione asked playing innocent.  
"Yeah. Malfoy. What did he do? You were crying weren't you?" Harry added his green eyes filling with concern.  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her books and ran into Ron's arm. It was her instinct to do that, though she didn't know why.  
"We...we broke up...." Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder. Ron padded her back and looked at Harry for help.  
"Hermione, Ron's right. He was a total jerk." Harry said raising an eyebrow at Ron, giving him a look that said 'now is your chance. Take it.' Ron nodded.  
"Look I need to go to the library. Hermione everything will be all right." Harry said nodding. Hermione continued to sob.   
Harry left and gave Ron the thumps-up sign. Ron nodded.  
"Hermione." He said gently, pulling her away from him, and looking into her deep brown eyes. Hermione looked up at him tears still sliding down. Ron just said the first thing that popped into his mind.  
"He isn't worth crying over. Harry and I will be here for you. You don't need Malfoy. He's a Slytherin." Ron said. Then moving her closer to him he gently kissed her on the lips. Hermione closed her eyes. Ron backed away suddenly, not sure why he had done that. Hermione's eyes were still closed.  
"Oh, Draco," she mumbled.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Chapter 2 of "Forbidden Love" and of "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor

A/N: This is Chapter 1 of "Forbidden Love" and of "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor????" and "No name so I'll call it…..Hermione and Draco" I accidentally did it to many times J The last story was actully a prologe. Anyway people have been questioning about the end of it and it gets explained here. But hey thanks to my friend Jeff. you know who you are you are, thanks for the insperation. J well anyway here. Please R/R I don't care if you don't like it, just tell me if u don't. Thanks!

Part 2:

Ron looked extremely hurt that she had mistaken him for Draco. Hermione blushed fiercely and said.

"Ron, sorry. What was that for?" Hermione asked wounding why on earth Ron even tried that.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know…. why I did that." Ron stuttered. He knew that he just blew even the slightest hope that Hermione would even think of going out with him.

Hermione picked up her books and ran to her dormitory. She flung herself on to he four-poster and cried into her pillow. It never mattered to her that he was a Slytherin. In her first, second, third and fourth year she had hated his guts but everything changed in the summer of the fourth. Maybe she had always had feelings for him and she never admitted it. She was just so confused….

Draco laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had tried to sleep but he just dreamt of Hermione. Even when he reminded himself that she was a Gryffindor, he still couldn't shake off the feeling. He felt the ring in his hands. 'This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have cared what people said.' He though desperately. Just then an older Slytherin knocked on his door, but never waited for an answer and walked in anyway.

"Hey, Malfoy I heard you dumped that Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Great job. I think that you're finally got your priorities straight. So now will you finally try and beat Gryffindor?" the boy asked giving Draco a stern look.

"Uh, Yeah." Draco lied. He never tried to win, and always let Potter get the Snitch, though even when he did try Harry got the Snitch anyway. The Slytherin nodded and left Draco's dormitory. And as if that day was declared "Bother Draco Day" someone else knocked on his door.

"Come in." mumbled Draco throwing the ring up in the air then catching it. Pansy Parkinson walked into the door.

(A/N: I'm not sure how u spell her name)

"Draco? Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes of course I am fine. Why wouldn't I be? I just dumped someone whom actually cared about me and left them crying. So of course I am fine." He said with sarcasm.

(A/N: hehehehe I spelt sarcasm right J )

"So you did care about that bucked tooth, know it all, bushy haired—" Draco stopped Pansy before she could go on.

"You can stop insulting her you know." Draco said sounding annoyed. Pansy moved closer to him, and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Oh come on. You don't REALLY like her do you? I mean what does she have that I don't?" she asked innocently.

"She's a whole lot better looking, she's sweet, she's smart and she's has a damn better personality." Draco said and walked out of his room, leaving Pansy staring at him.

A/N: Please review I need those to write more. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's part of "Forbidden Love" Thanks for the reviews, people have been begging for more ****

A/N: Here's part of "Forbidden Love" Thanks for the reviews, people have been begging for more. So here is part 3. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. J Oh yeah and this takes place in their 5th year. Oh and its PG- 13 for mild cussing.

Forbidden Love

Part 3

Hermione picked up her book bag, and put her Potion ingredients in, her book, and her fold-up-no-weight cauldron in there too. Harry knocked on her dormitory door.

"Herm?" 

Hermione wiped the tears that she had let flow from her face.

"Come in," she said trying to look as cheery as possible. Harry walked in, already had his book bag ready.

"Hermione, come on we need to go to Potions. You are going aren't you?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes, I already missed Charms, Professor Snape will have a fit," Hermione said smiling a little, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah. A fit…." Harry repeated, looking at Hermione closely. He returned the smile, but like Hermione's, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Look, we better get a move on. Ron already left, he said that he'll see us there," Harry said looking at his new watch, which Hermione had gotten him for his 15th birthday. Hermione nodded and her and harry walked out.

*A/N: this is in Hermione's POV*

'_I bet I hurt Ron. I mean he cares about me, more than I care about him. But I care about Draco, but that's over, I need to get on with my life. I don't need Draco Malfoy. I never did, I never will.'_

*A/N: this is Harry's POV

__

'Poor Ron. He would hardly talk to me when I met him in the corridor. He looked close to tears. I think something went wrong, but I can't ask Hermione. But I can't ask Ron either. Stupid Malfoy, I learned to get along with him, forget everything, just so one of my best friends would be happy. And now look. He has made both of my best friends depressed. Damn him. Little piece of shit.'

Harry and Hermione stayed in their thoughts as the walked down to the dungeons. As they entered the class, Ron was already seated. At an end. So he would only have to sit by one person. Harry. Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione. He sighed, realizing that this was going to be a long class….

Draco was already sitting down, his potion ingredients ready. He sat alone, since he had always sat with Hermione. Vincent and Gregory (**Crabbe and Goyle) **sat together on the opposite side of the room. He was thinking about his ex-best friends when she walked in. Hermione. He look at her then forced his silvery gray eyes to look away. She looked sad. Her eyes were red. From crying. He saw her sit by Harry Potter. A ping of jealously shot threw him. He had learned to like Potter. Talk to him, even sit with him, be his friend. Talk about Quidditch. But he had always been jealous. Draco was never really Harry's friend. And Harry was never really Draco's. It was all an act. Because of one thing they shared in common. Hermione. Hermione had brought the 4 together. And her and Draco brought them apart. Now Ron was angry and hurt because of Hermione, Harry was stuck in the middle, Hermione was hurt and mad at Draco and Ron. Draco was mad and hurt because of Hermione.

A/N: Draco's POV

'_She so beautiful. Like a butterfly. Well, not an insect. But her bushy brown hair, her brown eyes. I love them so. I miss her already, and we just broke up. How will I go on? Maybe I wont. Maybe I can perform the killing curse on myself, yes that's it. I cant live without her, but how can I tell her that? I can hear her calling my name…. Draco…. Draco…Draco…."_

"Draco. Mr. Malfoy. Draco snap out of it." Professor Snape tried to wake his student from his day dreaming.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me the answer? I mean, of course you know it, you have been with the smartest student in you year haven't you?" Snape sneered, a smirk forming on his face. Draco's eyes burned with anger, as he thought of a smart remark. Hermione blushed, Ron turned and looked at the wall, and Harry wished that Snape would go jump of a bridge.

"Oh, you seem so well informed. Maybe that's because you have nothing better to do but find out the latest gossip of your students." Draco sneered, returning the smirk.

Snape stared at Draco in shock.

"Detention Malfoy." Was all he said, of course he wasn't going to take points from his own house. Snap went back to the lesson, discussing how to make a perfect healing potion, which could heal any cut or brouse, it couldn't heal diseases or death, and just little cuts and wounds.

****

A/N Draco and Hermione POV

_'I wonder if it can heal broken hearts….'_

TO BE COUNTINUED. 

A/N: Please Review. Always Review. Go ahead insult me, tell me how bad it was. I don't care. I want you honest thought of it. This may not be my best story, cuz its 11 PM and I am extremely tiered. Oh and I am thinking of writing a humor or parody story.

__


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, I got bored and decided to right Part 4 of my story ****

A/N: Yeah, I got bored and decided to right Part 4 of my story. Yeah well I hope you enjoy. And I don't know how long this will last…. Maybe it will be like a soap opera and go on forever. Yeah OK well on with the story. Oh yeah Please Review. Oh and I know Snape would never say he was sorry for anything.

Forbidden Love Part 4

After surviving the brutal Potions class, the students piled out. Draco waited until everyone had left, then he headed for the door.

"Malfoy, I apologize for any embarrassment I might have caused you, but I will not be made a fool of in my own class." Professor Snape said giving Draco a stern look.

"Its OK Professor." Draco said.

"Oh and here, the detention will be served tomorrow night, cleaning the trophies in the trophy room." Snape handed Draco a green slip of paper. Draco sighed and headed out the door.

"He deserved it," Ron commented to Harry, speaking for the first time since asking Hermione to pass the Dragons Blood in Potions. Hermione had gone to the library, so she could be alone.

"Ron, I suppose your right but you can't go around being happy about Draco's punishment, it would hurt Hermione's feeling." Harry said. Ron stopped dead in his tracts.

"What now Ron?"

"You called him Draco."

"Yeah so? I have been calling him that since he started to go out with Hermione," Harry explained. Ron started walking again, looking pissed.

"Harry, can't we just go back to hating Malfoy's guts? I mean, Hermione and him aren't together now, we don't have to pretend to like him." Ron said running his hand threw his bright red hair.

"I never pretended to like him. I got along with him. I mean maybe I didn't like him like as a best friend or how I look at Neville and stuff but I could stay in the same room with him without thinking about killing him," Harry said stepping into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah whatever you say Harry, whatever you say."

Draco walked into the busy Great Hall, after having to past some stares and whispers. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table, he was used to eating at the Gryffindor table, they had learned to like him, or at least some of them did. He looked at the food. He smiled to himself thinking about S.P.E.W. He drank some of his pumpkin juice and got up from the table.

"Draco…." Pansy whispered stopping him.

"What Parkinson?" Draco sneered back, wanting to make it clear that he did not like her in anyway.

"Draco you didn't mean what you said to me in your dormitory I know you didn't, you were just blowing off steam," Pansy said smiling.

"No. I meant every word of it. Parkinson I do not like you. Do I have to spell it out?" he asked walking away.

Pansy bit her lip and looked hurt, but then she smiled.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm sure you'll come to your senses." She called after him.

****

Pansy's POV

__

'Don't worry, I'll make sure you forget about Granger.'

Harry and Ron ate their food, listening to Fred and George's jokes. Seamus and Neville were busy talking about Ireland's chances of winning the Quidditch World Cup, and Dean was busy trying to finish reading a book for Transfiguration. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, it's been ages since I've last posted. A dear friend of mine inspired me to keep writing, so well, here I am. Thanks for editing it Nim! Thanks to those people who enjoyed the story so far. Please R/R, flames are welcomed (as long as their educated flames). Comments, Questions, Criticism whatever. Oh yeah…. I said before that this was set in their 5th book, it's actually in their 6th. Sorry! And the end of the last chapter was cut off, so I'm beginning from where it cut it off.

Chapter 5

Harry and Ron ate their food, listening to Fred and George's jokes. Seamus and Neville were busy talking about Ireland's chances of winning the Quidditch World cup, while Dean tried to finish the lesson chapter for Transfiguration. The enchanted ceiling was dark and gloomy, looking as if October rain was going to start soon.

Harry and Ron were nearly done with their dinner, when they noticed that Hermione still wasn't back from the library.

"Isn't she planning to eat at all?" Harry asked as he drained the last of his pumpkin juice. Ron responded with a shrug, poking at the last of his mashed potatoes.

"I'm gonna go take her a plate of food, I'll meet you back in the Common Room." Harry said, picking up one of the gold plates on the table and putting a mixture of food on it. He grabbed a goblet and poured pumpkin juice into it. As he picked them up, he nodded a good-bye to everyone then disappeared out the doors in the Great Hall.

Hermione sat at the farthest table of the library, pretending to be reading but really just flipping through the pages of her Charms textbook. She was remembering when she realized that Draco wasn't really bad.

__

It was after their 4th year, she was at Diagon Alley, doing her school shopping. Her parents had dropped her off, so she was alone, which she didn't mind much. Walking into Flourish and Blotts she groaned at the sight that awaited her. Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were there, also getting Draco's books. Sadly, the only clerk there was helping them and she was forced to stand by and wait. As Lucius said thank you and paid, he and Draco turned around, stopping at the site of Hermione.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Miss Hermione Granger…the Muggle-Born witch." Lucius sneered. "Your parents aren't here am I correct"

Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes locked on Lucius'.

"Serves them right actually. They don't belong here. The same way you don't belong at Hogwarts." 

SMACK. The sound echoed through out the book store and the few other people in the store all looked, in stunned silence, as Lucius' cheek turned red from the impact of Hermione's hand. 

"I belong at Hogwarts, and in this world. It's evil wizards that have no dignity and no respect for others that don't belong here. That sounds an awful lot like you, Mr. Malfoy." Her face was burning with anger as she glances at Draco and thought she saw a slight smirk, but couldn't tell since she quickly set her eyes back to Lucius. But by the time her eyes met his, a wand was already pointed at her.

"You silly, foolish girl," he said in a cold, cruel voice. "No one insults me that way." The words come out slowly, and icily as his wrist begin to flick.

"No! Leave her alone!" Draco suddenly shouted, pushing past his father and pulling Hermione down.

Lucius' aim moved with the push, and shot to the side, over and away from Hermione. The spell hit the B on the store sign on the window, causing a hole to appear. Draco pulled himself and Hermione up, holding her by the arm.

"You have no right to talk to her that way then try to attack her. You--" Draco tried to continue but couldn't finish because he was cut off.

"We are leaving now. Let us go." Lucius mumbled as he grabbed Draco's arm, pushing him forward and forcing him to let go of Hermione. He poked him in the back with his stick, pushing him forward to start walking. Hermione watched in shock, as Draco gave her a small smile. "See you at school." 

Hermione didn't respond, as she watched Lucius push his son out the door, causing him to nearly stumble.

"I'm so sorry," she said to the clerk, and took out her wand, pointing it to the window. "Venano Repero," and the window restored it's self to perfection. She handed the clerk the list of books she needed and he quickly retrieved the books.

"Now, now, don't you go letting wizards like that get to you," the clerk said as he gave her her change back. 

"Thank you, but I won't." She smiled at the clerk and he smiled back. She hadn't been thinking of Mr. Malfoy, but instead of Draco.

Hermione mindlessly turn a page in the book, as she sighed.

"Hermione?"

She jumped at the sound of her named and looked up. 

"Hello Harry," she said, smiling at him.

"I brought you dinner."

"Oh, thank you. That's sweet of you," she said as Harry sat the plate and goblet on the table, in front of her, sliding onto the bench to sit down beside her.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, thanks. Is Ron okay?"

"Yeah, he's just been a bit angry lately, but he'll be fine."

"I feel so bad," she took a long drink of her pumpkin juice. "Are you happy Draco and I ended it?"

"What. Yes. No. Yes and no." Harry said as Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You were happy when you were with him, but you always seemed torn in two. Slytherins and even some Gryffindors mocked you, but you and Malfoy ignored it. It's been almost a year and you've lived through it. I know what it's like to have half of the school talk about me behind my back, and I know it's not easy. You were stronger than anyone could have guessed, but now that the two of you aren't together, you can't let that stop you from being strong, and living life like you did before. I want both of my best friends to be happy, and you were happy with Draco, and even though it pained Ron to see you two together, he still wants to see you happy. I honestly think, even if it might take awhile, that Ron will be able to move on. And you need to too." Harry stood up and pulled Hermione into his embrace.

"I'll see you at the common room," he said as he pulled away and turned around.

"Wait, Harry."

"Yeah?" He responded as he stopped and turned around.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Hermione, anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow! Have those reviews been pouring in. All one of them. Yay. Thanks to that person that reviewed, I really appreciate it. This is probably my longest chapter yet…so please R/R! And have a Happy Thanksgiving!

"How's your boy doing, Lucius?" a toneless voice inquired.

"He is doing fine, Sir, but he's been rebelling against me since last year My Lord."

"Do you think he'll follow in your footsteps? And how exactly is he rebelling?"

"He…well it's embarrassing to say…. He claims he's in love. In love with a Mudblood."

"Which Mudblood?" the other man's eyes flashed a deeper shade of red.

"Granger, Sir. Hermione Granger."

"Isn't she one of Potter's friends?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You told me he hated Potter and his friends."

"He does, or did, Sir. Something changed. She bewitched him, I'm sure of it. She's the top of her year, could have whipped a love potion in a second."

"Well, your son should stay away from her. Talk to him, Lucius. You've been to soft. Make it clear he has to stay away from the dirty little Mudblood, or his little girlfriend might get hurt."

"Yes Sir. That shall be done."

Draco's eyes snapped open. He lay awake in his four posters, his breathing heavy. He had been having a nightmare about Hermione. He had had it previously. All though he never actually saw her, all he saw was darkness, and could hear Hermione screaming, but he was unable to help her. Opening the green curtains, he reached over to the side of his table, and drank from his glass of water. Goyle's snored could he heard in the bed next to his. He sat up as he drank, then placed the cup back, closing his curtains and curling up in his bed, his gray eyes still wide open.

"I have to apologize to her." He whispered to himself. "It's hard going a few days without speaking to her, how can I survive a whole week? Or even a month?" He closed his eyes and remembered the day a year ago in Flourish and Blotts. It flashed across his eyes. His father insulting her, Hermione being so brave and standing up for herself, then her slapping his father, and his own smirk at it. Then his father going to curse her, and him stopping him on pure instinct. He remembered how good it was to see Hermione slap his father. Before they had gone to Diagon Alley, his father had been so mad at him. He remembered it vividly.

_"Draco! You clumsy fool. Why can't you perform a simple decapitating spell?" His father had been so angry and frustrated with him that he had hit him with his walking stick in the arm, hard enough to cause Draco to stumble and fall._

Draco touched his arm. A year later, the mere memory of it hurt him. He had learned at an early age to get things right the first time or face the consequences.

_And at Flourish and Blotts, his father had never insulted a person Draco's age before and Draco had just thought he went to far. Then after school had started, his father had sent him a letter. Apparently McGonagall had wrote to Lucius, telling him that Draco's grades were dropping in Transfiguration. Sadly, it had been right before Christmas and Draco was forced to go home. It caused him bruises on his arm and back._

But of course Crabbe and Goyle knew nothing about it. He had told no one, and had been hiding it since his 2nd year, and he wasn't going to stop now. No one was ever suppose to find out. That all changed in his fifth year. It was after Christmas break. He had to go to the nurse, because a bruise was turning slightly green, and it pained him more than the others. Pomfrey kept asking questions, but all he said was that he had forgotten about one of the disappearing staircases and had tripped and fallen. By the look of her face, she hadn't bought it, but she hadn't commented either. It might have been fate that he had chosen that time to go, because someone else had gone to see Pomfrey as well. 

Hermione had poison ivy and Pomfrey had given her a potion that would make it disappear within a few minuets. She had just finished it off when Draco had walked in and sat in the bed next to hers. Suddenly an owl arrived for Pomfrey, calling her to a staff meeting. She said she'd be back in about 30 minuets and that they could both wait. After she left, Hermione spoke.

"Malfoy, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"What is it Granger? Can't you see I'm not in the mood to talk?"

"Well then, you'll have to get in the mood because I'm talking to you anyway." Draco scowled at that but didn't respond.

"Why did you help me?"

"Help you? When did I help you?"

"At Flourish and Blotts. You pulled me out of the way before your father cursed me. Why did you do it? I thought you hated me?"

Draco didn't respond. He had been thinking about that to. 5 months had gone by and he was still asking himself why. "I don't know Granger. Maybe I was feeling giving that day."

"Draco Malfoy feeling giving? I doubt it. What made you change your mind about me?" Hermione questioned.

"It wasn't about you. It was really not letting my father push someone else around. Had it been someone else, I would have done the exact same thing." He snapped.

"Would you? Really? Didn't you once wish me dead? Why couldn't you just let your father finished me off, once and for all. Then the Mudblood you hate so much would be gone."

"Listen Granger. I don't want to discuss this with you. I don't even want to be seen talking to you, so leave me be." Draco spat out, trying to get his point across. Hermione stayed silent for a few moments before she spoke again.

"How'd you really get that bruise?" She stood up from the bed she was sitting at and sat next to Draco. He didn't move away or tell her to leave, but just stared at her with an icy look before responding.

"You heard what I told Pomfrey. I fell." Draco was holding the arm where his bruise was, his robe sleeve up.

"Did you really?" Hermione said before she reached over and lifted his other sleeve. Other bruises were on that arm, some smaller and one a tad bit bigger. "No staircase or Bludger or anything else could have caused that. Anything but a human hand." She moved her finger around one of the bruises as Draco flinched and moved his arm away from her, pulling down his sleeve.

"What are you implying Granger?"

"You always have to visit the hospital wing after coming home. Then you actually stand up for me against your own father. I'm not stupid Malfoy. I think I've figured it all out." She said everything slowly, as if she was still piecing together the pieces.

"How's your relationship with your father?"

Draco froze slightly, his misty gray eyes locked on her brown ones. 'Can I trust her?' he thought to himself. He sighed deeply and looked away from her, down at his lap.

"It's horrible. He hates me. I hate him. It's the only thing we agree on. Hating each other. I used to want to be like him. He has such a high position in this world, but no one likes him. I sometimes think my own mother can't stand him. In Flourish and Blotts, he had stepped too far. I meant everything I said when I told him he had no right to talk to you that way. It only pissed me off more when he tried to curse you. He hits me when he's angry. He needs someone to take it out on, and sadly, I'm always that person. I used to want to carry on the family honor, but not anymore." He stopped and looked up at her. "Why am I telling you this? I've never even told Crabbe or Goyle."

"I'm glad you told me. Forgive me for saying this, but your father's a horrible man. He's a Death Eater isn't he? Fudge may not believe Harry, but I do."

Draco nodded. "He's in You-Know-Who's inner circle. He wants me to follow in his footsteps, but I don't want to anymore. I will never have the Dark Mark tattooed on me. I refuse it."

_Hermione looked at him, in disbelief. "You've really changed, haven't you Draco?"_

Draco looked stunned for a second at her using his first name, but he nodded anyway.

"You've changed for the better."

Closing his eyes again, Draco smiled to himself. 'She's always understood me. I can trust her with anything and everything, and I'm not going to lose that. She's the only one that really cares about me.' And thinking that, he fell asleep once more.

__


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. This chapter is a little long, sorry! I've also written part of Chapter 8 so if I don't have the up tonight, I will tomorrow. Please R/R, I really need the encouragement and constructive criticism.

Harry Potter opened his emerald eyes early in the morning, getting up and then proceeding to get ready for Quidditch practice. It was the Friday before the 5th Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. If Gryffindor won, it'd put them in the lead for both the Quidditch and House cup. Harry was the new Quidditch Captain, and had been since Fred Weasley graduated.

It was before the crack of dawn and Harry opened Ron's curtains and nudged him.

"Come on Ron. Practice time! We have a big day tomorrow."

"Harry," said Ron, his eyes opening and squinting up at him. "The _sun _isn't even up yet."

"That's because the sun doesn't have a Quidditch game tomorrow." Harry responded with a smile. Ron sighed in response and began to get up as Harry moved on to the next two beds.

"Dean, Seamus- wake up," He said with a slight sing song voice. Dean continued to snore but Seamus woke. "Arg, Harry…it's to early." Harry didn't respond and just grabbed his Firebolt and headed out the door.

"You three better be ready and at the Quidditch field in 30 minuets." Harry walked out the door and turned to go in the direction of the 5th year boy's dormitory. He was about to known on the door when it opened, and Colin Creevey stepped out in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. All though he wasn't as obsessed with Harry, he still held great admiration for him.

"Hiya Harry! I'm ready."

"Hey Colin, all right, just head down to the field, the rest of the team will be down there soon." Colin nodded as Harry headed for the 6th year girl dormitories. He knocked on the door, and when there wasn't a response he turned the knob and peeked in. All the girls were sound asleep; Harry smiled when he saw that Hermione had fallen asleep while reading. He made his way to where Lavender Brown lay asleep, snoring away.

"Lav. Lavender, wake up!" She groaned and turned over, moving her head away from Harry. He sighed and poked her. "Wake up!" He said loudly into her ear. She opened her eyes and lifted her head off her pillow, and hit Harry with it. Harry laughed slightly.

"Meet you at the field in 15 minuets." The green eyed boy said to her as he walked out, going to get the last of his team members. He knocked on their dormitory door and a voice inside answered. 

"Come in." Harry opened the door and saw Ginny Weasley brushing her ginger hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, good, you're reading. It seems to me that 5th years seem to have far more interest in winning the Quidditch Cup then six years." Harry whispered to her and Ginny laughed. They both walked down to the Quidditch field, the rest of the team all ready there, ready to begin their practice.

Hermione woke a few hours later at 9 o'clock. Classes for Gryffindors weren't starting till 10 o'clock that day, and she was planning to get up and head to the library. She got up and dressed, deciding to at least get some breakfast first. Crookshanks followed her out to the common room and purred a good-bye to her as she walked through the portrait hole.

She reached the nearly empty Great Hall and sat down at the nearly empty Gryffindor table.

"Hey Neville," she said as she sat down across from him. He was reading his Herbology book and was taking down notes.

"Hey Hermione," he said without looking up.

"Where is everyone?" she asked pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Quidditch practice. It should be over by now, so they're probably on their way here. Harry had them up at 5:30."

"Are you serious? He really wants that Quidditch Cup this year, doesn't he?" Neville nodded in response and went back to reading. Hermione absentmindedly drank her juice and then looked up in time to see the Gryffindor team walk in, showered and dressed in their school robes.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry as they sat down on either side of her, grabbing a piece of toast each on their way.

"How was practice?"

"Brutal," Ron said as he sighed.

"It's the only way we'll win," Harry said seriously, putting marmalade onto his toast. Ron sighed again in response and concentrated on his toast. Harry looked at his watch. "9:30, class starts in 30 minuets."

"Well then, I'll see you guys in class, I'm heading for the-"

"Library," Ron and Harry finished, with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and nodded.

"Yeah. See you in Potions," she grabbed her book bag and headed out the Great Hall. Ron groaned. "I forgot we started out with Potions." He and Harry sighed in unison.

Draco sat in the library, reading. He had been there since early morning, half of it spent on thinking about what he would say to Hermione, the other half actually reading. He still had no idea what he was going to say to her. Draco sighed as he turned a page and his head lifted up as he heard a familiar voice.

"Good Morning Madam Pince."

"Good Morning Hermione."

Hermione greeted the librarian and handed back the books she had checked out a couple weeks ago. She turned around and began heading to the back of the library. Stopping dead in her tracks, she noticed the blond-haired boy.

"Hello, Draco," she said icily.

"Hermione! Hey!" His effort to not sound excited failed. At the sound of his voice, Hermione's heart jumped a little, but she hid her happiness.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go outside?" Draco asked, closing his book and standing up. Hermione nodded and followed the Slytherin out. He led her to a deserted corridor near the library.

"What do you want to talk about Draco? Class is going to start in like eight minuets, and we both need to go to the dungeons." Her voice remained icy.

"I want…I want to apologize. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. As the week went on, I realized that I can't live without you," Draco looked directly into her brown eyes, his hands dropping down to his side. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She sighed, then found her voice.

"Do you expect that to make everything better? You weren't willing to withstand insults a week ago, but now you will? What happened? Did you get lonely or something?" 

"What? No, of course not. I'm sorry I ever wanted to end this, because now I don't. I've thought about it and breaking up with you is the worst thing I could, and have, done." The bell announcing the start of class rang.

"The last week…I haven't been insulted or sneered at. People actually want to talk to me. It's so different now. I don't know if I want to go back to the way things were." Hermione turned and began to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned her head to face him, a frown appearing on her face.

"Fine. That's fine," the Slytherin said, his voice barley over a whisper. "I can't live knowing that you love me and I love you, but we're not together. I can't live like that. And I don't think you want to live like that. So do you not love me anymore? Is that it? If that's it, just tell me you don't love me, and I'll let you go." Hermione starred at him, her brown eyes looking fiercely into his silver ones.

"I need to get to class. I don't have time for this," she tried to break free from his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Just say it then Hermione. Say it, and I'll never bother you again."

A/N: Only 4 pages on Microsoft Word, so not that long. J Don't forget to click the review button!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi again everyone. Here's Chapter 8! I'm also going to change the title of the story, so if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to leave them in a review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.

Professor Snape looked around his already heart at work class as he took roll. There were only two students missing. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Ron and Harry were partners for the sleeping potion they were making and were starting to become slightly worried about Hermione. They were busy chatting away about Quidditch when Snape walked up to them.

"Since you two are so buddy-buddy with Miss Granger, can either of you two tell me where she is?" Harry and Ron looked blankly at Snape, then Harry spoke.

"We saw her about a half hour before class, but then she said she was going to the library and she'd see us in potions." Harry finished with a shrug. The Potion Master eyed him evilly, trying to catch him in the act of lying, but Potter was clearly telling the truth.

"What about Mr. Malfoy?"

"We don't talk to him," Ron said flat out. Snape gave them both dark looks before he walked away.

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron asked, cutting the roots on the table more aggressively.

Harry shook his head, "No, they're probably not even together." 

******

"Just say it Hermione, Please."

"I can't. I'd be lying." Draco's grip loosened on her.

"Then why don't you want to be with me?" There was a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice.

"I do. I do but I can't. Not anymore," Hermione's brown eyes were beginning to water.

"Why? Who cares about what everyone says? I don't anymore. You shouldn't," he reached into his pocket and took out the ring he had given Hermione. It was made gold, with a diamond heart in the center. "Please, Hermione." He took her left hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Hermione looked down at their linked hands. Slowly a small smile began forming on her face.

"I want to be with you, Hermione. We can easily jump any hurtle we have to face. Take this ring back. It's my promise ring, because I promise you, with all my heart and soul, that I'll forever be with you and that one day, I'll marry you." He placed the ring onto her finger.

"I love you," the Gryffindor whispered.

"I love you too," the Slytherin responded. He leaned his head downward just a little and pressed his lips to hers.

******

"Where is she? Class is going to be over in less than half an hour and she still isn't here." Ron looked anxiously at his watch then at the door. Harry stirred their potion and sighed. Ron sighed after him and continued to cut up the roots they needed. He was about to throw them into the boiling cauldron when the dungeon door flew open. Harry and Ron looked in unison to see Hermione walk in, her hair clearly messed up and her breathing heavy, showing she had been running.

"S…Sorry, Professor…I…lost track of…time." Hermione managed to gasp out. Snape surveyed her and his eyebrows raised slightly.

"I'm pleased you've decided to grace us with your appearance Miss Granger. 15 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your extremely late entrance. Go now and join Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Snape waved his hand in the boy's direction.

Hermione sighed in relief that she hadn't gotten detention and sat down on the right side of Harry.

"Why bother to come to class at all Hermione? What happened?" Ron immediately asked as he began cutting more roots.

"I…well…" Hermione stuttered out as she ran her left hand threw her hair. Harry caught something glitter on her ring finger. His eye's widened slightly and he seized her hand and looked at it. Hermione quickly snatched her hand away and gave Harry a look. 

"Be right back," Ron said as he got up to wash his hands at the sink.

"Draco gave you that ring!" Harry quickly stated. "You gave it back to him though." He gave her a curious look before he realized why she was late.

"Are you…?"

"Yes we are," Hermione answered and a small smile appeared on her face. Harry smiled at her.

"All right. So that's why you were late."

"Yes, but Harry, please, don't tell Ron yet. I don't know how I'll tell him, but I will. Soon, but not now." Harry sighed slightly. 

"All right. But I can't keep your secret forever."

Ron walked back and sat down. "Okay, anyway, why were you late?"

"You heard what I told Snape. I lost track of time in the library," She smiled at Ron, hopping he'd believe her. Ron raised his eyebrows a little but then shrugged it off.

"So you weren't with Malfoy?" he asked. As if on cue, Draco walked into potions. His usually slicked back hair was untidy and there were lipstick marks on his cheek, which he was trying to rub off. Snape took a look at him, then glanced at Hermione, who pretended to be copying the notes on the bored. 

"Sorry Professor," he said as he walked up to Snape's desk. Snape placed a finger on the collar of Draco's shirt, which, like his face, had lipstick marks on it.

"I assume you were having a bit of fun, Mr. Malfoy?" he said all most teasing like. Draco moved his robe up, and stuck his collar underneath it.

"No, Sir, I just…lost track of time," he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Snape smirked slightly.

"I think I shall suggest that Professor Dumbledore give the students watches for Christmas," he said. "In the meantime, Malfoy, make sure it never happens again. Take down the notes on the board." Draco nodded and sat down at his usual spot and began to write down the notes, stealing a glance at Hermione, who gave him a small smile. He grinned back. Snape went around checking the potions and deducting points from Gryffindor, before the bell signaling the end of class rang.

The trio went to the rest of their classes, without anything eventful happening, unless you count Neville accidentally knocking over a glass filled with cockroaches over, freeing them and McGonagall lecturing him on how to be careful. 

It was dinnertime for the students, and everyone headed for the Great Hall. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, joking and laughing with the rest of the house. Hermione was sitting by Ron, and Ron was sitting by Harry, across from Ginny and her friends.

"Hermione, what happened? I haven't seen you this happy for awhile." Ron commented as they finished laughing.

"What? Oh, nothing," she smiled brightly at him. She looked over Ron at Harry, who had seemed to go a shade paler.

"Harry? What's wrong," Hermione asked, as Ron looked at Harry curiously. Harry bit his lip and motioned for Hermione to turn.

"Hey Herm," Draco said cheerfully, about to take a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron quickly questioned, standing up to face him. Harry groaned slightly and Hermione looked up from Draco to Ron.

"I'm...going...to sit down…with my girlfriend," Draco said slowly.

"You girlfriend? Hermione, what's he talking about?" Ron asked. Hermione in the meantime had tried to disappear into her plate of food. Harry made a 'stop!' formation to Draco over Ron's shoulder. Draco looked from Ron, to Harry then to Hermione. Finally the thought dawned on him.

"Oh my--Hermione! You didn't tell him?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her bushy head slowly.

"You didn't tell me? Tell me what?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione, then at Harry. "Harry, do you know what they're talking about?" Harry sighed and nodded.

"Ron…I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you privately, I didn't mean for you to find out like this, but Draco and I…we're back together." Hermione said as she stood up in between Draco and Ron. She showed Ron her left hand, which had her ring on it. Ron looked from Draco to Hermione.

"What…?" he said in disbelief. By then most of the Great Hall was facing them, whispers from the other tables being heard.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said, placing her hand on Ron's arm. He jerked himself away from her.

"Don't bother to be," he mumbled as he walked past them, pushing Draco slightly as he walked by. Hermione watched him walk out the Great Hall, hurt in her eyes.

"I'll go talk to him," Harry said, jumping up from his seat and following the red head out the doors. The rest of the Great Hall had lost their interest and went back to talking amongst themselves. Hermione sat down, placing her elbows up on the table and resting her head in her hands. Draco sat down next to her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you hadn't told him. And I never thought he'd react like that."

"It's all right, I should have told him straight off. It's just…I didn't want to hurt him." Hermione lifted her head and looked at Draco.

"You're always thinking about making other people happy. Why don't you concentrate on making yourself happy for once, okay?" Draco said as he kissed the top of her forehead gently. Hermione smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulders, not caring who saw anymore.

"You're right…"

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: People can change their mind right? And it takes only a little shove in the right direction. Thank you, really, to all those that were disappointed when I said I wasn't going to continue. Thank you, especially to Crystal of Psyche, you are completely right, you never quit on a story. And someone mentioned my spelling wasn't that good, I'm sorry! I'm gonna read over my chapters better and catch all the mistakes I can. Oh, and as most of you have noticed, I have a new pen name. Anyway, long awaited Chapter 9. R/R *smiles* I have 35, never in my dreams would I think I get 35…so I'll set my goal at 45. Hope everyone had a Happy New Year!

Chapter 9

"Ron! Ron, where are you going?" Harry called, chasing after the redheaded boy, finally catching up to him by the staircases that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Ron paused and sat down on the steps, unable to look at Harry in the eye, merely staring at the bare wall beside him.

"As far as way as possible from them as I can," Ron replied dryly, his voice void of emotion. Harry looked at him before sitting down beside him on the steps.

"Ron, don't do this to her. It's killing her that you don't accept the fact that her and Draco are well…they like each other. You're her best friend. You said it yourself, you want her to be happy, and I understand how this is making you feel but--" 

"You don't have any idea," Ron cut him off. Harry sighed and continued.

"Listen, just let me finish. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it doesn't look like this is going to end anytime soon. Ron, I honestly believe that you…need, to well, move on." Harry bit his lip, hoping that he hadn't hurt Ron's feelings. Ron didn't respond to him for a few minuets, starring blankly into nothing. Finally he turned and gave Harry a small smile.

"You're right, Harry. I _do_ want her to be happy. And that is supposed to make me happy. I'll let her be, but if he hurts her…" Ron trailed off.

"Go apologize to them." Harry said, standing up. "I'll be in the common room, I'll wait for you there."

Ron nodded as Harry went up the staircase and disappeared into a corridor. Sighing, the Weasley boy stood up and walked back down the staircase. Once he reached the door to the Great Hall, he opened it only enough so that his eye could see into it. Most everyone had emptied out, but some remained. Hermione and Draco were still at the Gryffindor table, talking quietly. Ron took a deep breath and opened the door.

Hermione smiled, as she talked to Draco, enjoying their conversation on nothing in particular. She was just taking a last drink of her pumpkin juice when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Ron," she said, both unsure and happily. Draco turned around to look up at the redhead boy.

"Hermione…Draco, I've come here to say I'm sorry," Ron looked from to Hermione to Draco. Hermione smiled, at him, then spoke. 

"Ron, you don't have to say you're sorry-"

Ron cut her off, "Yes I do. I want you to be happy, and if you're happy with…Draco, then so be it." He had trouble saying his name, used to calling him Malfoy. Draco stood up and extended his hand, like he did at the beginning of their first year to Harry. Ron stared at him, looking him dead in the eye with a serious look on his face. He slowly raised his hand and shook Draco's hand, a smile forming on his face. Draco smiled back. Hermione let out a small sniffle.

Ron looked at her incredulously and Draco raised his eyebrows. "Hermione, what's wrong?" they both said at the same time. Hermione stood again, in-between them, shaking her head as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thank goodness," she said, hugging first Ron then Draco. "You two are so stubborn, thank goodness you put away silly rivalries," still sniffling. Ron looked at her, then at Draco, who had the same bewildered look on his face.

"It's nothing to cry about!" Draco said, and Hermione just laughed. 

"Barking mad…" Ron whispered Hermione didn't hear, but Draco did and he snickered.

"Anyway…we should be going to our common rooms, I have homework to finish and I'm sure you do too Ron, I'm sure," Hermione said, not hearing Ron's comment.

"All right, Good night, see you tomorrow," Draco said, restraining himself from kissing her in front of Ron. "Good night to you too, Ron," Draco added. Ron and Hermione bid their good knights and walked out of the Great Hall together, talking as if nothing had happened on their way to the room. They met up with Harry, who was working on his Divination homework.

"Look, I'm risking my life for a friend soon," Harry said as they walked in, clearly noticing that all was well. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron laughed.

"On mine it says a dear friend will be harmed soon doing a good deed" Ron said, remembering what he had put on his monthly chart.

" Well I guess when I risk my life I'll be getting harmed," Harry said, as he scribbled his last prediction on the parchment.

"At least your forewarned," Hermione said sarcastically, shaking her head at him making up things. A while past as the trio all finished working on their assignments, it was nearly 9:00.

"Team!" Harry called, getting up. The Quidditch team members looked up at him. "Bed! Now! Get some rest!" The team groaned slightly as they all wanted to stay up later. As Harry started walking up the steps to his dormitory, Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, it's barley even 9:00. Why go to bed?" She complained to him.

"You need rest that's why. Now off to bed, now," Harry said. Ginny sighed and began he steps up to the girl's dormitory.

"Oh and Ginny?" Ginny turned around to look at Harry.

"Have sweet dreams," Harry said, giving her a smile. Ginny's cheeks turned a shade a pink as she nodded and bolted up the rest of the stairs. 

Soon the Gryffindor Tower was filled with the silence as everyone went to his or her bed. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face, content, that for once in a long time she felt as if she could fly without using a broom.

Hermione didn't know, that right at this second, someone was plotting a way to separate her from her love, rather it be by the easy way, or the hard way.

A/N: Please r/r. And does anyone have any ideas for a new title? If so don't forget to put them in your review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Dedicated to Malfoychic, I have posted hehehe. This is my first time at writing a Quidditch scene, so don't be too harsh. Don't forget to review! Enjoy.

"Hello Hogwarts! This is Justin Finch-Fletchley joining you for another exciting game of Quidditch! Today's game: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw!" Justin's voice echoed over the Quidditch stadium, as blue and red flags waved in the air. 

"And here's the Gryffindor team now! Brown, Creevey, Finnigan, Thomas, Weasley, Weasley, aaaand Potter!" Each of the team members flew out. They were all on school brooms, except for Harry, who quickly took the lead. They flew around the goal post a couple times, as Justin announced the Ravenclaw team. The blue robes flew out, as the Gryffindor team went into their positions around the center. Harry shook hands with the Ravenclaw caption, which happened to be Cho Chang. Roger Davies had graduated last year, and had left Cho as captain. She still looked extremely pretty to Harry, and looked even prettier as she smiled at him.

"On my whistle then. Three, Two, One!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle as she released the Quaffle, followed by the Bludgers, then the Snitch. Harry watched as the Snitch dodged behind the players, and then disappeared.

"Gryffindor takes possession of the Quaffle, Lavender Brown passes to Ginny Weasley who is heading for the—Oh!" there was a sound of "ooooh" from the Gryffindor supporters as Ginny Weasley's broom got hit with a Bludger, sent her way by Ravenclaw Beater Terry Boot. Dean Thomas had tried to block it, but instead sent it off coarse, making it hit the broom. In result, Ginny dropped the ball and the Ravenclaw Chaser picked it up. He quickly sped off in the direction of the Ravenclaw goal post.

Harry circled above, flying this way and that as he looked around for the Snitch. Cho was half tailing him, half looking for the Snitch herself. He groaned as he saw the Quaffle go by Ron, and into the hoop. Cho cheered on her broom, clapping. Harry looked at her, and as his eyesight went past her, onto the opposite side of the field. A small glittering object was flying around, and Harry quickly took off after it. Cho, noticing Harry, quickly raced in the direction he was heading.

"Ravenclaw: Ten to Zero. Oh, Potter's onto something! Cho Chang is right behind him, but her Comet is no match for Harry's Firebolt. Go Harry Go! Oh, Sorry professor, won't take sides again."

The Snitch was flying in the same spot, and Harry was only a few feet away, when an well-aimed Bludger caused him to swerve, and in those few precious seconds, he lost sight of the Snitch. 

"Potter was so close, but Terry Boot managed a Bludger at him. Gryffindor in possession, Seamus Finnigan has the Quaffle, and it looks like…Yes! He scored! Teams are tied!" Seamus's scoring was followed by a storm of cheers from the Gryffindor supporters. Ravenclaw's Chasers had the ball again, and were trying to get past Ron, who kept blocking them. 

"Oh, watch out Lavender!" Lavender had been trying to take the ball from the Ravenclaw team, but had to swerve to miss a Bludger. Harry was again flying over the field, desperately trying to find the Snitch. Then, for the second time, he spotted it again. It was flying around the Gryffindor goal post this time. Worried that Cho might see it, he dived straight downwards, as if the Snitch was on the ground. Cho, thinking he saw the Snitch, went after him. She had fallen for it again, and Harry quickly pulled out of the dive and flew towards the Gryffindor goal post. Cho pulled out of the dive only inches from the ground.

"Oooh, nearly a perfect Wronski Feint pulled by Potter, but Chang avoided a collision. Looks like Potter is onto something again, he's heading for the Gryffindor post…." All eyes in the stadium were on Harry, as one of his hands let go of his broom, and was outstretched in front of him. He was so close….

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter got the Snitch! The game is over! Gryffindor wins 160 to 10!" A storm of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor supporters, as Harry flew slowly down to the ground, the Snitch held high above his head. The rest of the Gryffindor team landed, and the supporters rushed onto the field. Justin was still yelling the final score.

"160 to 10! Gryffindor is now in the lead for both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup!" This was met with cheers from Gryffindor and boos and hisses from Slytherin. Ravenclaw was taking their loss humbly.

"Great catch Harry!" Cho said, and she looked like she meant it. Harry smiled at her, and as he gazed across the field, he saw Hermione and Draco trying to push their way through.

"That was great, Harry!" Draco shouted, as Hermione hugged him.

"Great job you guys," Hermione said to the rest of the team.

"Party in the Gryffindor Common Room!" Harry heard Seamus shout, and soon the Gryffindors went to celebrate in their common room.

Hermione and Draco stayed behind, walking slowly out of the field. Nearly everyone was gone by then, only a few other students lingered in the stadium.

"That was a great game. Harry's a great Seeker," Hermione said, wrapping her scarf tightly against her neck.

"Yeah, but if we beat Hufflepuff, then I'll be playing him," Draco was both the Slytherin Seeker and captain. They were now out of the stadium, and were heading down the stone path back to Hogwarts.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked suddenly. Christmas vacation was drawing closer, only being a week away. Draco didn't say anything for a moment, then spoke.

"Well, I don't want to, but I suppose my father is going to make me," he said. "Are you planning to stay?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'll go home, but I also want to stay here," she responded. "I have a week to decide anyway." They spoke no more about the subject and soon were back inside the warm halls of the castle.

"I have to finish up some homework in the library, so I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Draco said, as he and Hermione were getting ready to part.

"I'll see you then. I'm going to see how the party's going," she smiled and waved goodbye as she headed down the opposite end of the hall. Draco was about to head for the library, when he remembered he left his scarf out at the Quidditch stadium. Groaning, he turned back and jogged lightly outside, down the path. To his relief, the gate was still open and he quickly went back to where he had been sitting for the game. His green and silver scarf was sitting exactly where he had left it. Picking it up, he wrapped it around his neck and went down the stairs, onto the field again, then out the gate.

"Draco." 

The voice started him, and he looked about to see where it was coming from. Gregory Goyle waddled out of a near by bush.

"What were you doing in there?" Draco asked him, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," responded Gregory, "I saw you walk by with Granger." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You haven't been spying on me have you?" without waiting for an answered he continued. "What? Did my father order you to spy on me?" Goyle looked suddenly uncomfortable, but managed enough courage to speak.

"So what if he did?"

"Listen, Goyle, you have no idea who you're messing with, and I reckon it's in your best interest if you stop spying on me. Wouldn't want to get hexed one of these days going down a hall, would you?" Draco said menacingly. Goyle narrowed his eyes at him, then started walking ahead. Draco waited till he was a good distance in the lead before beginning his way back up the path.

Meanwhile, Hermione had given the password to the Fat Lady and as soon as the portrait had flung open, sounds of celebration could be heard. Hermione scanned the common room. The ground was sparkled with red and gold confetti, and a huge banner was hung across the wall, reading: "Go Gryffindor!" with a nice picture of the Gryffindor lion on the side. She guessed Dean had found time to draw it. 

"Hey, Hermione! Over here!" Harry signaled her to join him and Ron. Ron was munching on some pastries, which the house elves must have provided.

"Looks like a wild party," she said, as some fireworks went off. Colin Creevey was busy snapping photos of everyone, Ron, Hermione and Harry all posed together, as Creevey told them to "smile". 

"Funnily enough, we haven't even won the Cup yet," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, but we're in the lead!" Neville shouted, as he offered the three of them cups of butterbeer. Everyone was in such a good mood that even Ron didn't seem to mind when Crookshanks hopped onto his lap and ate what was left of his pastry.

The celebrations went on all day, and the Gryffindors all went down to dinner at the same time, laughing and talking. Hermione spotted Draco and waved him over, and none of the Gryffindors minded at all when he sat down with them, but instead Seamus and Dean got into a lengthy discussion about Quidditch with him. Professor McGonagall had a hard time trying to get everyone to quiet down.

"I have an announcement! Quiet!" She said sternly. The Great Hall quickly fell into silence at the sound of her stern 'quiet'.

"It is now the time of year again. Yes, Christmas is nearing," this was met with some applause, "We would like to remind all who wish to stay at Hogwarts to sign up immediately. The train will be leaving this Friday, so make your decision quickly. Thank you," she finished off and as soon as she sat down, the Great Hall was filled with cheerful talking and laughter.

A/N: Again, don't forget to review! I hoped you enjoyed that. A nice little pause from Hermione/Draco. Does anyone know the exact month Quidditch finals are held? I looked it up in the book, and I assumed they are in April. Which means, after Christmas break, I'll have the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin game held sometime near the middle of February, then whoever wins that game, will play Gryffindor near the end of March. I've spread them out too far, so I'm sorry, but it's the only way it'll make logical sense. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed, I really appreciate it. I have finally made the plot move, Go me! Don't forget to review again. Sorry it's a bit short…but it's worth it. And there is a brief Lord of the Rings reference…it's the other geek side of me coming out, hehehe.

02/21/03-Happy Birthday to Alan Rickman (Snape) who turns 57 today!

Chapter 11-

"The train's going to leave without you," Hermione mumbled as she hugged Draco tightly.

"That's okay," he responded, as he pulled away from her. "I have something for you. It's a Christmas gift, so don't open it until Christmas morning," Draco pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"All right, I'll wait."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go, before the train leaves," she said, with a weak smile. Draco grinned at her.

"All right, I'm going. Happy Christmas. I love you."

"Happy Christmas. I love you too. I'll miss you," Hermione responded as Draco ran to the train door. The porter was about to shut the door, and unwillingly stopped and held it open. Draco turned and smiled at her one last time before boarding the train.

Hermione waited for the train to leave the station before walking back to the carriages. She got into an empty and tried to make herself warm against the cold weather.

The carriage began to move and Hermione starred out the window. Snow hadn't fallen yet, but the gray clouds in the sky clearly showed that it would. The gloomy weather was the opposite of how Hermione was feeling. She was still the top of her class, everything was sorted out between her and Ron, and most of all she had Draco. A smile appeared on her face just from the thought of him. Looking down, she saw the box in her hands.

She could hold it in the palm of her hand, but it was still reasonably large. The box was silver, with a blood red ribbon holding it closed. There was a small glittering red bow in the center. Temptation was setting in, but her promise to Draco stopped her from opening it. It was Friday, still a week from Christmas, but she would have to wait. Hermione put the box in her pocket as the carriage pulled up to the Hogwarts grounds.

Walking up the stairs to the doors, Hermione pulled her scarf and cloak tightly around her. As soon as she entered the school, she headed straight for the Great Hall. As she opened the doors, she spotted Ron and Harry playing Wizard Chess. By the look of Harry's face, he wasn't doing very well.

"Check mate," Ron said with a note of triumph in his voice, a huge grin on his face. Harry looked at the board and frowned.

"Good game," he mumbled, too used to this scenario. Hermione smiled and sat down next to Harry.

"I'm back," she said cheerfully, watching as Ron and Harry picked the remains of the chess pieces up.

"You just missed the best game of chess I have ever played," Ron said.

"And the worst game I've ever played," Harry mumbled. Hermione laughed. Looking down the table, she saw the only other Gryffindors that had decided to stay over the break. Ginny Weasley was reading a book, stealing occasional glances at them, or better said, at Harry. There were a couple of students at the Slytherin table, and another couple at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Harry...have you heard from Snuffles?" Hermione suddenly had an urge to ask. The question caught Harry off guard and he looked up at her curiously.

"Um, no, I haven't. I reckon everything's all right, Dumbledore doesn't looked worried and Voldemort--," Ron and Hermione flinched, " hasn't been seen or heard from by anyone, so I suppose Snuffles isn't doing much right now," Harry said. A worried expression came across his face. "I've been so pre-occupied with school, I haven't even thought about Voldemort. Maybe I should ask Dumbledore about it..." he trailed off.

" Don't think about it, everything's fine if you haven't heard anything from Dumbledore. He'd tell you if something had happen," Ron said.

"You're right," Harry said, and he tried to forget about it.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to the library, but I have to get my books in my dorm, are you guys going to the Common Room?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go," Harry said as Ron put away the chess board and pieces. The Trio walked out the door, waving at Ginny on their way out.

As they walked up a flight of stairs, Ron grabbed Harry's arm as he nearly tripped.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just wasn't paying attention..." he said, starring at something. Ron and Hermione both turned their heads in the direction he was looking at. Cho Chang was just walking around a corner, and was surprisingly alone. Ron let go of Harry's arm and the lack of extra support caused Harry to stumble a bit before finally being able to stand up straight.

"I thought you were over her?" Ron said, as he and Hemione began walking ahead. Harry started walking slowly after them.

"I am, I am. She's just so...."

"Beautiful," Ron and Hermione finished, as Ron rolled his eyes. Harry blushed slightly as he finally caught up to them. They didn't talk for a few minutes and soon they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked lazily.

"_Mellon_," the Trio said in unison. The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait flung open. The only people in the common room were the Creevey brothers. Harry and Ron immediately sat down in their usual couch near the fire, and began talking quietly. Hermione walked up the spiral staircase to her dorm. She turned the knob and she froze at what she saw. Her hands came up to her mouth and she screamed.

A/N: There's a little button to review down there…CLICK.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hehehe, I'm so evil. I'm sorry it has taken me longer than usual to update, I've been really busy with school and haven't had time to write. I'm also starting to work on another fan fic about the Lewis and Clark expedition, which will be posted on FictionPress.net as soon as I get a chance to type it up. I would like to send special thanks to my reviewers: **IceLily: **Sorry I kept you waiting, hehehe. **Celeste: **I knew you'd like the LOTR reference. Thanks for being a mellon, hehehe. **Malfoychic: **I actually wouldn't be updating so soon if I didn't have you as a fan, thanks for reading my story and reminding me what chapter I'm on. I'd also like to take this opportunity to say that we beat Axium Puzzles. **Meggiebaby81: **Thank you so much! I never thought I was good at writing cliffhangers, so thanks for the compliment. I've just started reading your Sailor Moon fan fic, and please continue it! **Roswell4ever**: I tried to make this one longer, thanks for the review! **Me:** (whoever me is, lol) I'm updating so you don't hurt me hehehe. Thanks for the review!

I'm *three*reviews short of my goal. So R/R and enjoy. 

Chapter 12

The scream echoed through Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron froze immediately, and in unison gasped out, "Hermione!" Together, they quickly got up and raced up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitory. Ron got to the door first, and found Hermione kneeling on the floor. He slowed down and walked cautiously over to her. Ron gasped at what he saw.

Hermione was kneeling over the bleeding body of Crookshanks. One of her hands was covering her mouth, the other grasping a piece of parchment. The blood was beginning to spread, and it was obvious what had caused the damage. A silver dagger was wedged into the cat's heart. Harry took the parchment from her hands, as she began to shake Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks! Wake up! Wake up, please!" tears were beginning to fall as Hermione desperately tried to get a response from her cat. Harry began reading the words on the parchment. 

" 'Leave Draco Malfoy alone you mudblood or your cat won't be the only thing that's going to die,'" Harry paused, then barley in a whisper said, "It's written in blood." By now, some other people had joined the scene. 

"Someone go get McGonagall," Ron said. No one budged. "Go get McGonagall!" he shouted. The Creevey brothers were knocked out of their shocked expressions and headed back down the spiral staircase to find McGonagall. Ron started ushering the other onlookers out of the room. Once everyone was out of the room, he took the note from Harry and began looking it over.

"Who would do this?" Hermione suddenly whispered. An eerie silence fell over the group as they all looked to the dagger. On the handle, the Dark Mark was starring back at them.

McGonagall entered the room suddenly. "What is going on here? The Creevey brothers invented some sort of thing about a cat--" she cut off as she saw the bleeding cat. Hermione, Harry and Ron and turned to look at her.

"Someone threatened Hermione," Ron mumbled, showing the note into McGonagall's hand. She read it, looking from Hermione, to Ron, to Harry.

"Have you touched anything besides this?" McGonagall asked, looking at the Trio sternly through her spectacles. The three shook their heads.

"Any idea who is after you, Hermione? Anyone holding a grudge, perhaps infatuated with Mr. Malfoy, or simply doesn't want you seeing him?" The Professor asked. Hermione nodded, wiping the dry tears from her eyes.

"Yes, plenty of people want that. But Professor, look…the handle on the dagger…it bears the Dark Mark," Hermione said. The teacher looked down closely and let out a small gasp.

"The Dark Lord's supporters own them. They prefer using wands, of course, but to scare their Muggle victims even more, they use swords or daggers bearing the Dark Mark," McGonagall whispered. "We must get you all out of here. If You-Know-Who's supporter is still around, he can go after you this time, Miss Granger. I must inform the Headmaster of this. Now, all of you, out. Quickly," McGonagall said the last sentence with more force. Harry pushed himself up, and helped Hermione up, who was shaking now. The Trio headed out the door, followed by the Professor.

"What about Crookshanks? You can't leave him there…" Hermione said, looking back at the Professor.

"Professor Dumbledore should have a look, before anything is moved," Professor McGonagall responded. The rest of what was left of Gryffindor tower was in the common room, waiting for a report on what happened. 

"Now, I am going to inform the Headmaster of this. A threatening note was left, and in fear of the safety of the entire school, I will ask you all to go to the Great Hall. Stay close together," the Deputy Headmistress said. The few Gryffindors quickly got up and headed out of the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed at the rear.

"How did anyone get into the school, the Gryffindor tower and then the girls dormitory without being seen?" Ron asked out loud. "If it was a Death Eater, it would have been impossible to get in, unless he apparated-- " through her tears, Hermione cut him off.

"You can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds, haven't you read Hogwarts, A History?" she said desperately. Harry was still holding onto her by the arm, trying to comfort her. 

"Then how else could someone get into Hogwarts then?" Ron asked.

"Maybe they attend Hogwarts?" Harry put in. The thought silenced the trio. 

"How did they get into Gryffindor tower? They had to have known the password," Ron said.

"But no Gryffindor would do such a thing. It's like when Sirius broke in. Neville left the passwords laying around, maybe that's how," Harry said thoughtfully. 

"Then the culprit is possibly an Animagus?" Ron said.

"The possibilities are endless," Harry said. The students reached the Great Hall, and a lot of other people were already there. Most of the professors where there, talking quietly to each other. As the Dream Team entered, Snape immediately rushed over to them.

"Miss Granger, did Draco's father approve of your relationship?" he quickly asked quietly. Hermione was taken back from the sudden question.

"N…no, why?" she asked worriedly.

"Let me see your left arm," Snape asked.

"Why do you need to do that?" Ron questioned suspiciously.

"Don't question me, Weasley and I was not asking you," Snape snapped at him. "Miss Granger, let me see your arm," he asked again, this time not waiting for an answer. He grabbed her left arm and rolled up the sleeve of her robe all the way. He cursed under his breath at what he saw.

On Hermione's shoulder, a blazing green Dark Mark was shining. It was not a usual Dark Mark, but a Dark Mark with a sword through the skull. The tip of the sword was covered with blood, but not just on the tattoo. It was causing Hermione's real blood to leak out.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron gasped under his breath.

"What does it mean, Professor?" Hermione said, her eyes wide with terror. Snape didn't respond.

"Bloody Hell…what does it mean?!" Harry raised his voice at Snape, running a hand through his messy black hair. Snape didn't yell at him for yelling.

"It means…" Snape cursed under his breath, "It means…it means the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters have chosen you as their next Muggle-born victim."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review :} 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school, and I've been sick, but now everything's great. I've also met my goal of 50 reviews! Thank you so much for all the people that have reviews chapter 12: **Celeste: **A triangle? I think the idea is too far fetched for my story, but thanks anyway, lol. **Song*Breeze: **Thanks for the review! I agree, nasty can be good! **Roswell4ever: **We will defiantly find out who killed Hermione's cat, but later on in the story. Thanks for the review! **Malfoychic:** I promised to update this weekend, so I did. Now you have to update. 

And a very special thanks to **Kerbi** who was my 50th reviewer! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also, thanks to **PG** who has been a wonderful inspiration! 

Wow, thanking people makes me feel like I've won an Oscar. Speaking of Oscar, congratulations to all the winners! 

Don't forget to review!

Chapter 13

"They're after Hermione? The Death Eaters are after Hermione?" Harry said, and watched as Snape nodded his head.

"Lucius Malfoy is a powerful Death Eater. He hates Muggles and everything that has to do with them. Draco having such a close relationship with you is, in his mind, hurting the family name. He's going to try to scare you out of the relationship," Snape said, looking directly at Hermione. "But, if that doesn't work…who knows how far he will go. This is just the beginning." 

"What can we do? You have to stop him!" Ron said, beginning to pace angrily back and forth. His fondness for Hermione was showing, and it was clear he still cared about her in a more than a friend way.

"We can only offer protection…I need to inform Professor Dumbledore of this. We also need to get Draco back to Hogwarts immediately. He may be of some assistance. Do not show anyone else the Mark," he said as he walked away.

Hermione slowly sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron continued to pace as Harry sat on the right of Hermione.

"This is all Draco's fault," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Stop it," Hermione said quietly.

"If it weren't for his father, your life wouldn't be in danger," Ron continued.

"It's not Draco's fault, he didn't choose his parents," Hermione said a little louder.

"Ron, stop. It is no one but Lucius Malfoy's fault. Leave Draco out of it," Harry said, not wanting to see a fight. Ron stopped pacing and stepped towards Hermione, sitting down on her left side.

"Stop seeing him, Hermione. He's not worth your life…" Ron said. Hermione starred at him.

"That is exactly what Lucius Malfoy wants, Ron. I will not stop seeing Draco. He won't scare me into it. You can't change my mind about it," Hermione said. Ron sighed.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," he said.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I'll be fine," Hermione responded with a smile. The three of them looked up to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them. She had a cup of tea in her hand, and she handed it to Hermione.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger? I just spoke with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, and we all agree that getting Mr. Draco Malfoy back to Hogwarts is the best thing we can do. In the meantime, it is best for the three of you and the rest of the students to stay in the Great Hall; the castle is still being searched," the Deputy-Headmistress said. The three Gryffindors nodded. McGonagall turned and headed out of the Great Hall. After she left, Ginny Weasley approached the three. 

"Hey, what's going on? Have they found out who hurt your cat, Hermione?" the redhead asked, sitting down on the right side of Harry.

"No, not yet," Hermione answered quietly. "I just hope they don't hurt anyone else."

"I bet they already fled. They wouldn't have lingered," Harry said.

"I hope everything turns out okay," Ginny said, looking concerned. "But at least only a few people decided to stay for Christmas break," she said as she stood. "I'm going to go talk to the Creevey brothers…" 

"Bye," the three said in unison. Looking around the Great Hall, Hermione saw that no one appeared panicked or worried. Some Hufflepuffs that Hermione didn't recognize were sitting at their table, laughing and talking. Pansy Parkinson was at the Slytherin table talking somberly with one of her friends. The Gryffindors that had seen Crookshanks had calmed down, and were discussing other things. Ron was the only one in the hall that appeared anxious. Looking up at the enchanted ceiling, the sun was going down and the sky remained a shade of red orange, with pink clouds floating around. Hermione figured that the tea McGonagall had given her must have contained a relaxing potion because she was feeling sleepy. 

"I think I'm going to try to sleep, or something. I'm really tired for some reason," Hermione said with a yawn. She crossed her arms together on the table and let her head rest on them. Her eyes closed and she soon fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up."

"Draco? Draco is that you?" Hermione asked sleepily, opening her eyes slowly. Draco was shaking her awake.

"I'm back," he said with a smile. Hermione lifted her head off the table, looking around. Everyone was still in the Great Hall, and by the look of the sky outside, it was night.

"How long have I been asleep? How did you get here so quickly?" Hermione asked.

"You've been sleeping for like an hour and a half," Harry answered. Him and Ron had somehow gotten their Wizard Chess game and were busy playing.

"I just got here a few minutes ago. Floo Powder," Draco said smiling, but then looked slightly grave. "I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry Hermione. I feel like I'm to blame."

"It's not your fault," Hermione said, feeling more awake. Draco sat down next to her.

"Check mate," Ron said, winning for the second time that evening. 

"I feel like it is. If my father does anything--"

"Does your father know you're back?" Hermione cut him off.

"No. I had just gotten home when I got the owl. No one ever notices when I get home or not," Draco said, shrugging. Dinner was just about to start, as Dumbledore and the rest of the professors had joined the Great Hall. Ron and Harry cleaned up their chessboard as the food on the table suddenly appeared. 

"Let's forget about everything for a little bit and eat," Ron said. The rest of them nodded as they began serving themselves dinner. They ate in silence and were done in a short fifteen minutes. Hermione didn't really eat much, and sat pecking at her food.

"Eat some more, you need your strength," Draco said, taking a bite of his chicken.

"No, I'm not hungry," Hermione responded, putting down her fork. She noticed Dumbledore had left the head table. Just as she noticed, she heard a voice behind her.

"Are the four of you finished with your dinner?" Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron all jumped slightly as they looked up at the person addressing them. Professor Dumbledore looked down at them, a smile at his lips. The four students nodded.

"Good. I would like the four of you to join me in my office," Dumbledore said, turning and walking towards the exit. The Gryffindors and Slytherin all stood up and followed him, curious. They were too worried to ask any questions. Hermione felt as if they would never get there, but they soon stopped at a gargoyle. Dumbledore said the password, but Hermione was too amazed to listen. She had passed that gargoyle so many times on her way to class, and it occurred to her that she had never even known it led to Dumbledore's office. The spiral staircase opened before them, and the five began to climb to the office. Dumbledore unlocked the door and stepped inside. The portraits were all talking quietly and soon silenced themselves. Dumbledore sat down at the chair behind his desk.

"Please, sit down," he said politely. Four chairs appeared magically, and the students sat. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry…I believe it is time that you four learned about the Order of the Phoenix." 

A/N: What is the Order of the Phoenix? Find out in the next chapter…but first, REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Finally, an update. Sorry it's taken so long. I can't believe I have 60 reviews! Yay!

Thanks to the people that reviewed! **Roswell4ever:** Thanks, I tried to make it exciting! **Celeste: **Sorry it took so long. And look, you get your name mentioned, hehe. **Malfoychic: **I've updated! Sorry it took so long, I'll try to update every week again. **Dark_Dragon: **A new fan, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

I'd like to throw in some advertising as well. After this, go check out Malfoychic's story, "Reactions." It's a great Draco/Hermione story so far! For those Lord of the Rings fans out there, Celeste has a new story about Aragorn/Arwen, a romance that Tolkien didn't tell us enough about. 

Anyway, please don't forget to review!

Chapter 14

"The Order of the Phoenix? Draco asked as Fawks flew from his perch and sat on the headmaster's desk.

"Is it named after Fawks?" Harry asked before the headmaster could speak.

"Well, any phoenix in general," Dumbledore responded.

"What exactly _is_ a phoenix?" Draco asked as the red and gold bird walked around on the desk.

"It's a bird," Hermione started before Dumbledore had a chance to explain. "Phoenix's are immortal. When it is time for them to die, also heal about ever 500 years, they burst into flames and then are reborn from the ashes. Their tears wounds," she said, giving her usual textbook answer.

"Hermione's is exactly right. We chose a phoenix because according to ancient Chinese legend, phoenixes are known to be enemies of snakes, which is a metaphor of what this organization is," Dumbledore paused before continuing. "The Order of the Phoenix is a council made up of witches and wizards that are willing to help fight against Voldemort," Ron, Hermione and Draco flinched, "But our main goal right now is to protect Hogwarts and the students."

"When did this council form?" Ron asked, getting over the Voldemort mentioning.

"A year ago, when you were in your fifth year. Luckily, Voldemort chose to remain silent after his reincarnation. He did not attack anyone or anything, but is silently gathering his followers again," the headmaster let the words sink in.

"Whose part of the council?" Harry asked.

"All the Hogwarts staff, Remus Lupin, Siris Black, Arthur and Molly Weasley to name a few," Dumbledore answered.

"My parents?" Ron said in disbelief, "They never mentioned anything at home!"

"Everyone is sworn to secrecy," Dumbledore said. "But with this new threat on you, Hermione, Professor McGonagall and I thought it was time to tell you four about the Order. After all, the four of you play a key role in our plan."

"What do you mean?" Draco and Ron asked at the same time.

"We need the four of you. Draco," the headmaster looked specifically at the blonde boy, "It is no secret that the parents of the students in Slytherin are mostly Death Eaters. We need you to find out which of those students do not want to follow in their parent's footsteps, and get them to join our side," Dumbledore then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, you are the brightest student in your year, and we will need your talents in this war." Hermione blushed at the compliment, but looked seriously at Dumbledore. 

"We need you to study with Madam Pomfrey and learn as many healing charms and spells that you can," he finished. Hermione nodded, feeling proud to be needed. Dumbledore looked at Ron.

"Your parents, Bill and Charlie are involved in getting the word out that Voldemort has risen. We need your help as well. Keep your eyes and ears opened around you…especially in class. We may have a spy within us at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. Ron nodded. Lastly, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"And Harry…. It is no doubt that Voldemort is still after you. He didn't attack you in your fifth year because, like I said before, he is regrouping, gathering strength and followers. There is no doubt in my mind that he tried to kill you sixteen years ago because he knew that there was something powerful about you; something that could threaten his reign of terror. We still need to discover what that power is…but in the meantime, we need to keep you out of danger," Dumbledore turned his gaze away from Harry. Harry ran his hand through his black hair as Dumbledore spoke again.

"None of you must speak a word of what we have said to anyone other than each other. You are all excused," Dumbledore said. The four students nodded in unison and rose from their chairs, exiting the office. Harry and Ron immediately headed to their dormitories, eager to discuss all that they had discovered. The incident with Crookshanks had been cleaned up, and the students were allowed to return to Gryffindor tower. Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand as they decided to go the library to talk.

They sat down at the farthest table from the door and said nothing for a few minutes, letting what they had heard sink in. Draco broke the silence.

"I'll be fighting against my own father," Draco spoke in a whisper. Hermione took his hand again.

"It will be fine. This is for the good of the wizarding world. The Minster of Magic isn't doing anything to prepare us for the war to come, but Dumbledore is. As long as we have Dumbledore, nothing too bad is going to happen. Yes, some people may have to fight against their own family members, but it is all for the better," Hermione said, stroking Draco's hand gently. Draco smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hermione. You're right. Everything will be fine. The sooner You-Know-Who is taken away from power, the better. Whatever it has to take, I'm willing to do it," Draco said, giving Hermione another smile as Madam Pince announced that the library would be closing. With all the excitement of the day, Hermione didn't even realize how late it was, around 9 o'clock. Madam Pince ushered Hermione and Draco out of the library. They left and stood hand in hand outside the library doors.

"Well, I better go to Gryffindor Tower…They might think something has happened to me if I don't," Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful about her situation.

"All right…I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione," Draco said, kissing her softly on the cheek. Hermione smiled and let go of his hand, heading down the corridor. Draco watched her till she disappeared around a corner. Turning, he walked down the opposite direction, and was ready to go to sleep.

A/N: For once, not a cliffhanger! Go me! : ) Also, I DO NOT know what the "Order of the Phoenix" really is. Anything said in this chapter is purley guessing at what it could be. I have NO idea what it really is. 

Anyway, don't forget to review! My new goal is 75 reviews. If I get at least 5 reviews, I promise to update soon!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry it's been over a month! I promise I won't make you guys wait anymore! Thanks to my reviewers: ***karly*: **Thanks for liking my story so much! It really makes me feel like I'm writing something that's at least worth reading! And, I guess I just made a lucky guess ^_^. **Roswell4ever:** This chapter is better than the last, in my opinion! Only 24 days till OotP! **Malfoyschic: **I'm really sorry it took so long! I've just been procrastinating! **Jessica**: Thanks so much! Keep reviewing!! **Celeste: **You haven't updated! And I'm sorry I made Draco stupid by not knowing what a phoenix is…someone had to ask the question, hehe. Thanks for the review! 

I wrote the beginning of this chapter on a paper napkin at a wedding reception…JKR got her start writing on paper napkins…who knows, I may be the next JKR! ^_^

Keep reviewing!

****

Chapter 15

Hermione awoke on the next cold, December Saturday at around 9:00 A.M. As her brown eyes fluttered open, the thoughts of the night before came back to her. She was used to Crookshanks happily pouncing on her in the morning to wake her up, but today, there was no Crookshanks to wake her. Her eyes brimmed with tears, as it was just dawning on her how much her life was really in danger. And all because she was Muggle born and in love with the son of a pureblood family that prides itself in being in allegiance with the Dark Lord. Was it even worth it?

Yes, Hermione answered herself, it was worth it. _I love Draco, _she thought to herself. _And nothing is going to scare me out of love._ She wiped her tears away on the blanket, and decided it was time to get up and seize the day, Carpe Diem. With that thought, Hermione went on with her normal, morning routine.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was showered, dressed and ready to go to the common room to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. She was about to head out the door when her eyes crossed her window for the first time that morning. Hogwarts' grounds were blanketed in a thick layer of snow. 

"The first snow of the season!" Hermione whispered in excitement to herself. She knew exactly where she would find Harry and Ron.

~*~*~*~

SPLAT. 

"Gotcha again!" a green eyed boy shouted in triumph.

"Oh, no you don't!" a freckled face red head shouted back in retaliation, sending a round snowball in the direction of his friend. Harry ducked in time, but, to Ron's dismay, the snowball hit the oncoming Hermione square in the face. Ron turned as white as the snow and ran, ducking behind a small wall of snow that he and Harry had built earlier. Hermione picked up a handful of snow and began rolling it into a ball, laughing as she did so. Harry walked towards her and grinned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, swaying his head to move a loose strand of hair as he pushed his glasses back up the brim of his nose.

"I'm a lot better. Everything's going to be okay," Hermione grinned as she hurled a ball at Ron. The wall of snow saved him, and Ron wasn't hit. Grinning up at them, he moved from his hiding place and walked over to his two best friends, his hands in his air.

"I come in peace!" he said jokingly, not wanting to get hit by another one of Harry's snowballs. "How are you feeling, Herm?" 

"I'm feeling good," Hermione said in response. "Where's Ginny?"

"Dun know," Ron said and shrugged. "I'm sure _Harry_ knows where she is," he added, teasingly. Harry turned as red as Ron's hair.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry said in response, his blushing continuing. Ron and Hermione both laughed at his embarrassment until they were each hit by snowballs simultaneously. All three of them let out a small yelp and turned around. Draco was walking towards them; his usually pale cheeks tinted red from the cold.

"Leaving me out of a snowball fight, eh?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Well, if you really want to take us on--" Hermione started, but Draco was already hit in the stomach with a snowball.

"Hey!" he shouted and saw that Ron had thrown it.

"When you have a snowball fight with us, you need to have…" he paused dramatically, "Constant vigilance!" To this, Harry, Hermione and Draco burst into laughter. They spent the rest of the morning having a snowball fight and laughing.

Around noon, they foursome grew tired of running around and found that they were hungry. 

"Lunch time!" Harry shouted as they walked to the Great Hall, all four of their cheeks red from the cold. The Great Hall was filled with the forty or fifty students that had stayed over Christmas. Their heads all turned to look at Hermione as she entered. The rumors about her being the next "victim" of the Dark Lord had spread, and they were all eager to see how she was handling it. To their utmost astonishment, Hermione walked in laughing and holding hands with Draco. Ron and Harry followed right behind them, already involved in a conversation about Quidditch. The four sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table, out of hearing distance of the rest of the Gryffindors. As their food appeared on the plates, Draco voiced what they were all thinking about in the back of their minds.

" What do you guys think of the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked in a whisper, sitting across from Harry and Ron, with Hermione sitting next to him. Ron spoke first.

"It's a good idea…there's going to be a real fight against You-Know-Who. And while we fight this, Fudge is sitting in his political position doing nothing about it, so it's all up to Dumbledore to lead us." Ron said, sounding as serious as any of them had heard him. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Like Hagrid said, what will come, will come, and we'll just have to meet it when it does." Harry said. The other three didn't want to say anything, but Harry was just in much danger as Hermione was. As Hermione nodded to what Harry had said, she lifted up her sleeve, and looked at the Dark Mark on her shoulder. Draco winced slightly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked gently.

"No, it stopped burning last night. I tried to scrub it off this morning, but it only made my skin red. I've been ignoring it since then, I think it's best just to forget about it," Hermione said in response. After that, they sat in silence as they ate. 

Draco felt unusually calm and comforted as he sat eating lunch with, which he now considered his friends. Ron gave him no dirty looks anymore, but acted as though Draco was just another Gryffindor. Harry acted as though Draco had been their friend since their first day on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was the most comforting of all. She seemed to forget all the names he had called her. He shivered at how horrible he had been to her. Now she honestly cared about him. He smiled in content.

The four of them soon finished their lunch and sat at the table, as their uneaten food disappeared.

"Poor house elves…" Hermione whispered as the plates disappeared and reappeared, spotless. Ron snorted and shook his head.

"They're _happy _Hermione…" he started. Harry shook his head as well.

"Both of you, don't start," he said. Hermione made a face at Ron. Ron made one back, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Draco asked, wanting to end this "making faces at each other" war as soon as possible.

"We can go to the--" Hermione started.

"No." Ron, Harry and Draco all said in unison.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Hermione said in retaliation.

"We don't want to spend this beautiful, Saturday afternoon in the library. It smells like books in there," Ron said.

"Yes, well, books _are_ commonly found in a library," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes. "I do have to go to the library though. Remember what Professor Dumbledore said? I have to start training with Madam Pomfrey, and I can begin by researching old healing spells."

"But it's _Saturday_…" Ron said.

"I'll go with you, Herm," Draco said, standing up as she did.

"Thanks Draco. We'll see you two later then," Hermione said and her and the blonde boy headed out the Great Hall, followed by the stares of their fellow classmates. Ron and Harry watched their retreating backs, and soon got up from the table.

"Up for a game of chess?" Ron asked with a grin.

"You're on…maybe I'll win this time," Harry said in response.

~*~*~*~

Hermione and Draco entered the student-less library, and as usual went to the back table. Draco parted from Hermione to look up some Quidditch books, and Hermione began to look for old spell books. She paused as she looked at the sides of the books, trying to read the worn out titles. As she glanced down at her arm, she decided that maybe she should look information up on the Dark Mark.

Five minutes passed before Hermione found a book on the Dark Arts. It was faded and worn out, and surprisingly not in the Restricted Section like it should have been. As she flipped through the semi torn pages, she found the section on the Dark Mark. Making sure she was hidden by the rows of books, she began reading. Soon, there was a passage on the Dark Mark used as branding victims.

_When the Dark Lord and his supporters choose a victim, the Dark Mark with a dagger or sword through the skull appears on the victim's shoulder._ _The mark burns on the victim when the Dark Lord is going to strike, either the actual victim or a close friend or relative of the victim._

The passage ended there, and Hermione found no more information. Rubbing her arm slightly, she returned the book to its spot and went back to searching for more spells.

Ron and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon playing several games of chess, and Draco and Hermione spent a cozy afternoon in the library. The snow clouds invaded the sky, and darkness fell sooner than normal, at around 5:30 P.M. It was dinnertime, and the students flocked to the Great Hall to have a warm meal. Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand from the library, taking their time. Hermione carried a couple of large books in her free hand, and was looking content as Draco kissed her gently on the cheek. 

Ron and Harry were nearing the bottom of a flight of stairs, on their way to the Great Hall. 

"I think the Chudley Cannons actually have a chance at the Cup this year…" Ron was saying as Harry suddenly faltered and stopped in his tracks, holding onto the railing of the stairs with one hand, and clutching his scar with the other.

~*~*~*~

Hermione and Draco were less than a corridor away from the Great Hall when Hermione suddenly let go of Draco's hand. Her books fell out of her hand, and she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder in pain.

****

A/N: What is happening to Harry and Hermione? Review and you will find out soon! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long…again. I procrastinate. I'm very excited though, I've gotten 70 reviews! 30 short of 100! Keep reviewing, and in the meantime thanks to the people that reviewed my last chapter. **Gina: **Thanks for the review, it brightened my day! **Roswell4ever: **Don't think that way! Think positively and put them up, I'm sure they're better then you think! **Destiny: **I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but it keeps people coming back for more! Sorry it took so long for me to update! **Celeste: **Thanks for the review, I appreciate it.** Malfoyschic: **Mwahaha, I love making you hate me, hehehehe. Sorry it took so long, I'll seriously try to update sooner! 

Please review this chapter after you're done! The fifth book is coming out in 2 days…Please, in your reviews do NOT spoil it for me if you're ahead. I don't want any surprises given away!

Chapter 16

"No! Please! What do you want? We'll give you all our money!" screamed a woman as three intruders entered her home. They were cloaked in black, and black masked covered their faces. The man with her tried to shield her from the men, as they pointed three wands at them. Within seconds both the man and woman were bound with rope. The three men disappeared, seeming to evaporate into thin air, taking the man and woman with them.

~*~*~*~

Hermione heard the screams and pleas of the woman in her head. Hermione was on her knees on the floor, clutching her shoulder, trying desperately not to black out. Draco had his arms around her, trying to soothe her with words and at the same time calling for help. 

"Oh…Draco…" Hermione managed to gasp out before blacking out and falling limply into Draco's arms.

~*~*~*~

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked, trying to keep his friend from falling down the stairs.

"My scar…" Harry managed to say, rubbing his head vigorously, as if that would help the pain go away.

"Where are all the teachers?" Ron asked in frustration to no one in particular. As if on cue, Professor Snape came strolling down the stairs, looking his usual greasy self.

"Potter! Weasley!" he barked, "Do NOT stand in the middle of the stairs and block everyone's way…10 points from…" he cut himself off as he saw Harry trying to stay standing, gripping the banister tightly.

"Professor! Harry…his scar…you've got to help him!" Ron shouted.

"Go find Professor Dumbledore," Snape ordered. Ron hesitated. "Hurry!" Snape shouted, and off dashed Ron.

"Potter?" Snape asked, as Harry blacked out completely.

~*~*~*~

Draco still held Hermione desperately in his arms. He was close to tears, cursing under his breath. Not really thinking, Draco stood up and cradled Hermione in his arms. He had to get her to the Hospital Wing. He thought he could float her to the wing, but he couldn't think of the spell. So instead, he began running as fast as he could under the weight of Hermione.

It seemed that the Hospital Wing was farther then he thought, but in reality he arrived in a couple of minutes. Snape had already arrived with Harry, and Madam Pomfrey was examining him. Snape turned just as Draco arrived.

"Professor! Hermione, her mark, it began to burn or something and she fainted, and I don't know what's wrong, it came so suddenly---" he was cut off by Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down..."

"Set her on this bed, Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said, and Draco set Hermione down. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in pain. Draco glanced where Harry lay for the first time.

"What happened to Harry?" he asked, looking to Professor Snape.

"Apparently the same thing as Miss Granger…" Snape whispered, looking at Harry. "His scar, it caused him to black out. The Dark Mark upon Hermione caused her to black out. This must mean the He is doing something right now…" Snape said the last sentence more to himself than to Draco. The Potions Master rubbed his own shoulder as he spoke.

"You are most correct, Professor Snape, and I'm afraid Madam Pomfrey will not be able to do much for these students," said an aged voice behind them. Draco turned to see Dumbledore speaking, Ron, looking out of breath, at his side.

"I came as soon as Ron found me. Severus, do you feel it too?" Dumbledore asked, no sign of a twinkle in his eye. Snape nodded gravely. 

"Will they be all right?" Ron asked, more to Dumbledore than to the nurse.

"Yes, as soon as it passes. They will be able to tell us what they are seeing as soon as they wake up," Dumbledore responded.

"What they are seeing? What do you mean by that, Professor?" Draco asked.

"Harry's scar is burning because it usual does so when Voldemort," Ron, Draco, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey all flinched, "is either feeling particularly murderous or is being murderous. Hermione's mark burns…" he paused, unsure if he should continue. "Hermione's mark burns when some form of pain is being inflicted upon her or someone…someone she deeply cares about." Dumbledore said slowly, gravely and he bowed his head. The room went silent. Madam Pomfrey made the sign of the cross on herself.

"No!" Everyone jumped, and looked in the direction of the shout. It was Hermione, moving from side to side, her eyes still closed and clutching her shoulder.

"No, No please!" she kept repeating. Draco went to her side and took her hand in is.

"Shush…'Mione…" he whispered, gentling caressing her hand. It seemed to work, and Hermione calmed again. Harry though, awoke.

"What…what's going on…?" he asked, moving his hand up to his forehead and rubbing it. Dumbledore walked to Harry's bedside, as he had done several times in years past.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" he asked gently, and signaled for Madam Pomfrey to get a calming potion ready.

"Yeah, I'm okay…but…" as if a sudden memory played in his head, he sat up. "Professor! There was this man and this woman, and they were screaming and these people...these Death Eaters, I think...were...I think they were going to kill them," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Did you know this people?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"They looked vaguely familiar, as if I have seen them in one place, but have forgotten…they weren't wearing robes, they were dressed in Muggle clothing," Harry said, squinting his eyes, trying to remember the details. Snape seemed to turn paler than usual. Dumbledore seemed older than usual.

"Severus…" Dumbledore said and stood up, going to talk in the corner quietly with Snape. Draco was looking confuses, as was Ron. Harry looked for the first time to the bed next to him.

"Hermione!" he said, "What happened? Is she going to be okay?" before Draco could answer, Madam Pomfrey moved to Harry and forced a potion down his throat. Taken in surprise, Harry choked and managed to swallow it. It tasted old and sour, but it already seem to relax him. Draco looked down at Hermione, who had seemed to relax and seem to be asleep…even though it was still a troubled sleep. Ron sat at the end of Harry's bed.

"This has been a weird night," he said, running a hand through his bright red hair. As Ron was speaking, Draco rolled up the sleeve of her robe, to view the Dark Mark. It was burning brightly, as if it was on fire. The Dark Mark wasn't as big as he remembered it being on his father's arm. It seemed smaller on Hermione's. He felt his eyes begin to mist.

"Out of everyone in the world, Hermione doesn't deserve this…" he said to himself, but Harry and Ron heard. Any doubts that Ron had about Draco's feeling for Hermione faded. Draco really loved her. It made Ron smile a bit.

"It'll be fine, Draco…it'll pass...she'll be safe. No one will ever let anything happen to her. We'll always protect her," Harry said. Draco smiled lightly and nodded.

"You're right," he said, "everything will be all right." Dumbledore and Snape returned from their conversation, Snape looking paler than usual. Just as Dumbledore opened his mouth, Hermione opened her eyes.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Another cliffhanger! I can't seem to stop doing them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter it will be a bit sadder. What did Hermione see within her head as she blacked out? Review and I will update soon for you to find out! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm horrible. I just haven't updated out of pure laziness. I'm sorry! I finished Order of the Phoenix two days after its release, though. I will not give away anything, and please, in reviews do NOT spoil it for other people. I will refrain from putting anything from OotP in my story, except for of course what Dumbledore already told Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry. I guessed on that, and I was right, but that is the ONLY thing from OotP that will show up in here, seeing as how I posted it before the book came out. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers!

****

Bluefuzzyelf: Like I said right now, it's not a spoiler for OotP, I just happened to be right on what I said the Order was...sorry if it gave away too much! **Gina**: Thanks. A simple review makes my day great. **Malfoychic**: The books out now, Sam, so no need to count down anymore, hehehe. Thanks for reviewing.

Don't forget to review again!

Chapter 17

The people in the room all turned their heads to look at Hermione.

"Hermione!" Draco said, glad to see she was awake. Hermione glanced around the room, as if trying to figure out where she was, before she sat up.

"Professor Dumbledore...Muggles…attacked…I saw it..." she mumbled, rubbing her head. Madame Pomfrey stepped forward to push Hermione back down on the bed, but Dumbledore held out a hand to stop her. The nurse looked angry with this, and walked to her office, muttering about not being able to take care of her own patients.

"What did you see exactly, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said quietly, his blue eyes fixed directly onto Hermione. 

"I don't know...I...Death Eaters...taking them away...I couldn't see who the Muggles were...they were afraid, they were yelling. The Death Eaters took them away. Professor, you must help them…" Hermione said, closing her eyes and rubbing her head again. When she opened her eyes, she could have sworn Dumbledore had gone pale, but after she blinked, he appeared perfectly normal.

"Harry, Hermione...I think it best if you stay in the hospital wing," Dumbledore said, but Harry quickly protested.

"I feel fine," he said, and Hermione nodded in agreement. The aged Headmaster looked at them closely before nodding. 

"Right then. You are allowed to go now...if anything pains you, seek a professor immediately," Dumbledore said. Him and Snape walked out of the room, but stopped just outside the door to talk.

"Hermione, are you sure you're feeling all right? We can go to the Great Hall and have dinner, I'm sure you're famished," Draco said, holding her hand tightly as Hermione stood.

"No, I need to go for a walk...I need air," Hermione said, standing up.

"Harry, are you ready for dinner, mate?" Ron asked, as Harry stood up. Harry nodded, and with a final glance to Hermione and Draco, the two friends walked out of the infirmary.

"You gave me a scare, Hermione," Draco said as they walked out a few minutes after them. Hermione smiled apologetically, but before she could answer, Snape stopped Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like a word alone," he said formally. Dumbledore and Snape were still at the door, apparently have waited for them. Draco gave a look to Hermione, then nodded.

"Continue on, Miss Granger," barked Snape, in his usual tone. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Go on, I'll meet you by the lake," he said. She nodded and walked down the corridor alone. Glancing back, she saw both Snape and Dumbledore talking to Draco quietly.

Her feet took her outside quiet quickly. The sun was setting, but it was concealed by the grayness of the clouds. As she walked out of the main entrance, she moved down a path towards the lake. She stuck her hands in her pockets as she saw Pansy Parkinson appear from behind one of the bushes. Not paying much attention, she continued walking, Pansy passing her with a scowl. Shrugging again, she kept walking in the direction of the lake. Her head was down, but she raised it to make sure she was going to the right way. Ahead on the path, she saw something on the ground. As she walked closer, she figured it was a book. It was fairly large, looked to be about 1000 pages or so. She stopped as she came to it. Looking at the faded cover, she smiled. It was Hogwarts, A History. She bent down to pick it up…

"Hermione!" shouted a voice behind her. She hesitated, didn't touch the book and looked up. She smiled as she saw that it was Draco. He jogged lightly towards her and hugged her as he reached her.

"What'd Snape want you for?" she asked curiously, hugging back. 

"Nothing…important. Hey, what's this?" Draco asked curiously, looking at the book. Both him and Hermione bent down to pick it up, and they both touched it at the same moment. Dizziness took over both of them. Hermione felt her feet leave the ground, and she felt herself speeding forward, before she closed her eyes she caught a glimpse of the swirls of colors around her. She was feeling the odd feeling she had felt only once before…and that was when they used a Portkey to get to the Quidditch World Cup...but surely…the book couldn't have been… The thoughts raced to her mind as she landed with a thump on the cold grown, her eyes tightly closed. Another thump told her that Draco had landed beside her, just as ungracefully. He groaned.

"Hermione…?" he whispered, and Hermione opened her eyes. The room was dark; the only source of light was a fire. Her eyes traveled to the window, which was boarded up. She felt herself being pulled up, and saw that Draco was lifting her to her feet. Her wand was out, so she did the same.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head to say that he didn't know. 

"You are in the Riddle house, Mudblood." Came a voice from behind them. Hermione and Draco turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

A/N: Only three pages, not too long, sorry…Review and I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm speechless. _110_ reviews! I don't think I'll ever be able to thank everyone enough for reading and reviewing my story. When I saw how many reviews I had received on chapter 17, I felt like someone had put a Cheering Charm on me, I couldn't stop smiling! I received reviews for other chapters, but I will only thank those that reviewed chapter 17 here. I also have a question, should I put the thank yous at the beginning or end of my chapters? 

If you don't want to read the thank yous, skip down till you see ~*~*~*~:

****

Kristleena Keller: Thanks! I try to make the plot move along with each chapter, but I think it's really thick in this chapter, I hope you like it! **Ministar: **Thanks, I try to keep the fluff low but I must have some of it in my story, I can't help it. Draco and Hermione always provide for a couple of fluffy moments! **Elfchik: **I started writing this long before OotP came out, and I didn't want to change my plot just because of it. I am planning on writing an OotP fan fic after this one though. Thanks! **Hermione: **I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope you like it! **Roswell4ever: **Don't worry, there were a lot of British terms in the book, and even I got confused! Thanks! **Fallin' For Felton: **Nice pen name, Sam, hehehe. I hope you like this chapter, and update your story soon! And it was Hogwarts, A History, so I don't think it'd be too odd if she picked it up! **Flutterby: **To tell the truth, I did give up and stop writing this story just a few months ago, but I started up again thanks to my best friend! It's a lot of work, but when so many people enjoy it, I love to write! Don't we all wish we had Draco? Though I'm personally a Tom Riddle fan…hehehe. **Queenievamp: **I do like monkeys, but I agree, he is an evil monkey! **Skippy16: **It did get me closer to 100, thanks so much! **Jessie: **Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter! **Haebrethiliel: **I double-checked this chapter, I hope I didn't leave too many spelling mistakes and such. Please tell me if I did! I've always been bad at catching them. **Blackdragonofdeath13: **I like your pen name, hehehe. I hope you like this chapter too! **Neosoul2003: **I checked my homophones, I'm sure I've made some mistakes, but thanks for the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it! **Megan: **You'll have to wait till the end of the story to find out. **Emily: **I updated as soon as I could, hehehe. Thanks, I look up to JKR a lot, so I'm glad you think I sound like her. I hope you like this chapter! **DemonQween: **I hope you like this chapter, and coffee is always good! ** Vfoxy713**: I updated as soon as I could, so I hope you like this chapter! ** Brooke: **Here's another chapter for you to read, hehehe. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the other ones. **Caz: **It's ready now. I'm going to put chapter 19 up as soon as I can. Thanks! **Celeste: **PIMP CANE! Lmao…it's mentioned in this chapter, hehehe. Thanks for reading my stories, and by the time you read this, we probably will either have seen POTC or will be seeing it soon. It better be good, lol! Keep up with your stories too and thanks for being such a great friend!

Now, on with the show!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 18

Hermione pointed her wand directly at Lucius Malfoy. Draco stood with his wand out but not in a threatening way.

"What do you want with us?" Draco spat out, unable to control his anger.

"It is simple, Draco. I want to get rid of your little girlfriend," Lucius said, a sneer appearing on his pale face. He was holding onto his wand, having drawn it from the cane where it was usually held. For a fleeting second, Hermione had time to think how stupid the cane was, and how she thought it was tacky. He was wearing a black cloak, but his mask was gone. His cold eyes were staring intently at Draco, and almost hungrily at Hermione.

"I'd put that wand away, Mudblood, you wouldn't want anything to happen to _them_…" Lucius cast a glance to the corner, which seemed to light up. Hermione let out a shriek. In the corner, tied up, gagged and unconscious were her parents. It dawned on her. They were the Muggles in her vision. Her parents. How had she not realized it before? Draco grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her from running to them.

"Let them go, Lucius," Draco said, causing his father's eyebrows to raise.

"Now, now, Draco…I believe I taught you some manners. You will address me as 'Father' or 'Sir'," Lucius looked pleased to see that Hermione was fighting back tears.

"As I was saying, Draco, I do not intend to harm you. I will give you one last chance for the Mudblood or you to say you don't love each other. If she does not, or you do not, then I will kill her. Of course, she will get to see her parents suffer a bit more before I do so," Lucius spoke low, but his voice seemed to echo on the walls.

"Leave my parents alone," Hermione managed to get out. Her tears had stopped and she stared intently at the Death Eater.

"Leave Draco alone, and I might," Lucius replied.

"Why does she bother you?" interrupted Draco. "You have never cared about me, _never. _Hermione's the only person that has ever _loved _me. You will not take her away from me," his voice became louder with every word. "I won't renounce my love for her, not simply because you tell me to do so. For all I care, you can go--" but where Lucius could go, they never found out. Draco was interrupted with a mutter of a word.

"_Crucio._"

Screaming in agony, Draco fell to the floor. Hermione gazed horrorstruck at him, until Lucius lifted the curse.

"Silence. I told you, I do not wish to harm you, but I'm afraid I will if you do not obey me. I will not have my line of blood ruined by this filthy girl," Lucius hissed.

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered, kneeling beside him and lifting him to his feet again. "Draco…I don't want any more pain to happen to you…and my parents…I can't let them suffer," she was speaking barley above a whisper, so that only Draco could hear her. Draco lifted his gray eyes to meet her brown ones.

"I love you, Hermione…I don't care what pain is inflicted upon me…I love you. I'd rather die than be away from you," Draco whispered back. Hermione managed a smile.

"You will die if you do not stay away from her, Draco," Lucius said. Hermione lifted her head and looked to the corner, where her mother was rousing.

"Mum!" she said, running to her, Draco unable to stop her. Her mother spat out the gag, and looked up at her daughter.

"Hermione…you love…him…more than…us?" she whispered. Hermione looked at her shock.

"I love you too, Mother, I love you and Dad so much…" Hermione said, fighting back tears.

"Liar. You would rather see us die," her mother responded. "You horrible daughter…"

Hermione's mouth fell open and she couldn't believe her ears. Before she could respond, Lucius pointed his wand at her mother.

"_Crucio!_"

Her mother screamed in pain, but Lucius kept going, repeating the curse again and again. 

"How…could…you?" her mother managed to say and Hermione looked at her, horrorstruck.

"No, stop! Please stop!" Hermione yelled, fighting back tears still. Lucius ignored her pleas.

"Say you do not love Draco, and I will let her be," Lucius sneered, stopping the curse. Her mother looked at Hermione.

"I…hate…you…" her mother said, and Hermione's eyes widen. She paused before realization dawned on her. How could her mother say that to her? Raising her wand and pointing it at her mum, she spoke.

"You are not my mother…"she whispered. "My mother would never say that…_Riddikulus_!" she yelled and with a pop her mother and father disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"A boggart?" Draco said, breathlessly. He had stood and watched, unable to move or do anything to help Hermione. Hermione looked both scared and relieved that it was not her parents.

"But…my vision? I saw it…you kidnapped them…" she said, her wand still raised, as she turned to face the Death Eater.

"I planted that image in your mind so you would really believe it was them. Pity that you realized your parents would never say that to you. Must have come from a happy home, I assume," Lucius said, not looking happy at all. "No matter, I will simply torture you until you say it," he raised his wand again, but this time Draco was quicker.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted and Lucius' wand flew out of his hand and into his own. Scowling, Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Give me my wand, boy," he hissed.

"Why did you go to such lengths to stop me from being with Hermione? And how did you make that book into a Portkey?" Draco asked, holding both his wand and his father's wand in each of his hand, both pointed at his father.

"I have a faithful servant at Hogwarts, who was only to eager to assist me," Lucius said, knowing that he would have to answer his question or Draco would not hesitate in hexing him. "As for why I want the Mudblood dead, it is simple. The Dark Lord does not want her to interfere."

Hermione bit her lip before speaking, "Interfere with _what?_" she asked, with an unusual coldness to her voice.

"With our plan for Draco," Lucius responded.

"What _plan?_" Draco snapped.

"The Dark Lord wants you to be His heir, Draco. And if you get involved with the Mudblood, it will damage what the Dark Lord has in mind. His heir was to come from a pureblooded family, a family that is aquatinted with the Dark Arts. If you were to love a Mudblood, which apparently you do, you disqualify yourself. You are the only son of a Death Eater that meets all the requirements, and I want you to fulfill the honor of being the Dark Lord's heir." Lucius said.

"His heir? Why the hell would I want to be His heir?" Draco spat. "I want nothing to do with You-Know-Who, the Death Eaters, or you."

"That is where we have a problem. But you see, I don't care what you want," Lucius said, suddenly grabbing his, Hermione's and Draco's wand. Draco wasn't expecting it, and either was Hermione.

"You're making it harder than it is, Draco. I expected you to come quietly; the girl wouldn't be harmed if you did so. But since you don't seem to like the idea, I will simply kill the girl, and then you can't be with her. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention…once you say the five simple words of 'I do not love her' an ancient enchantment will take place, and you will never see her again," Lucius said, pointing his wand at Hermione. She was completely unarmed, and unable to move.

"One simple curse will do, and she'll be dead before she hits the floor," Lucius spoke quietly, his eyes showing insanity. "So, what do you say, Draco? Accept the fact that you can not be with her, and let her live, or refuse to renounce your love and let her die?"

~*~*~*~

A/N: Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I finally updated, hehe. I've had writer's block for a few weeks, and it was finally clear again. I'm upset a fanfiction.net right now though. My pen name now has a 1 at the end of it because of the new rule. The other Elizabeth Potter hasn't updated her stories since the year 2000. Just because she's an older member doesn't mean she's posting anything. *sigh* I'll be writing to ff.net about this. Anyway, thanks to the reviews I got!

****

Skippy16: I leave it with a cliffhanger in this chapter too, hehe, sorry! **bballinPROgirl: **I'm sorry I didn't update too soon, I have a problem with that, hehe. I hope you like this chapter too! **Vfoxy713: **I hope you like this chapter as well, it was a bit shorter then I intended, and I leave it at a cliffhanger, so I think people are going to hate me, hehe! **Hermione30: **Thanks, I try to make each chapter better then the one before! **Reviewer: **Your question will be answered about Pansy…it gives it away in this chapter, but not officially. **Fallin' For Felton: **I left it at a cliffhanger…again. Sorry, Sam! But at least I updated. **Celeste9: **(Your name was changed to Celeste9!) I fixed the mistake before anyone noticed, mwahaha! And I love Lucius too. He's just so evil, I like working with his character. I hope more people have reviewed your story! 

****

Disclaimer: The song lyrics used in this story, "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down", are owned by 3 Doors Down and I am making NO profit off of them. Please do not sue! Like always, J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. own Harry Potter and all recognizable characters 

~*~*~*~

__

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am, and every in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 19

The few seconds that elapsed in silence after Lucius spoke seemed like hours. No one moved, no one spoke, the only sound heard was the house gently creaking underneath them. The silence was broken by a sudden, dry sob from Hermione. Draco responded to it by stepping in front of her, stretching out his arms to block her from view. He shook his head slowly at his father, never dropping his gaze from him.

"Draco, I can not kill you, so step aside, you foolish boy," he snarled, throwing the wands of Hermione and Draco to the floor. Draco shook his head again.

"I won't. You won't kill her, and you can't kill me, so let us go," Draco said, trying to hide the fear that was slowly growing in his voice. He knew what his father was capable of, he knew he would do anything to please the Dark Lord. He had to stall...someone must have noticed their absence...His eyes flickered to their two wands on the floor near Lucius' feet, then back up to meet his father's gaze. His father smirked as he noticed where Draco looked, and he kicked the wands behind him, letting them roll under the near by sofa. Their only hope was that someone would come and help them.

~*~*~*~

"Harry, where's Hermione...?" Ron asked, shoving the last of his potato salad into his mouth. Harry looked up and down the Gryffindor table, then glanced at the Slytherin table.

"I don't know. Draco's gone too…They're probably still at the lake, I'm sure they'll get back at any moment now." Harry responded, furrowing his eyebrows. An almost manic laughter behind them made them turn their heads.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Ron snapped, looking up at the Slytherin.

"Oh, I'm about to get what I want, Weasel...You're never going to see your Mudblood friend again," and with a last manic grin, Pansy left the Great Hall. Ron and Harry stared after her, their eyebrows raised.

"What did she mean by that?" Ron asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. Apparently no one else in the Great Hall had heard Pansy, because all the Gryffindors near them were still talking and eating.

"I don't know...we need to tell Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, and quickly stood up. Ron followed his lead and both of them went up to the stall table. Before they even spoke, Dumbledore nodded and stood up.

"Come with me," he said, and the two Gryffindors followed the headmaster out a back door.

~*~*~*~

"Step aside, Draco, or I will make you step aside," Lucius repeated again, this time with more of a manic sound to his voice. "You're being foolish...If you listen to me, you'll have everything you've ever wanted. Power, control, everything..."

Draco shook his head again in response. "I have everything I've ever wanted. I have Hermione," Draco said, looking back at her. Her eyes were watery, and a few tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you, Draco…" Hermione managed to say, raising her head to look up at him.

"I love you, too, Hermione…I always will," he said, smiling at her. He turned his head back to his father. "Did you hear me? I will always love her."

"That's it!" Lucius shouted and walked forward to the pair. "I'm not allowed to put the Imperious curse on you, you have to do everything willingly, or believe me, I would have. It looks like I'm going to have kill the little Mudblood anyway," Lucius grabbed Draco's shoulder and pushed him aside, throwing him onto the floor. Hermione gasped and moved to help Draco up, but Lucius pushed her back against the wall.

Draco rubbed the back of his head as he started to stand up, but something caught his eye. The book…the book was only about two feet away from him, forgotten in a corner near Hermione. He blinked several times as he looked at it. Was it his imagination? Or was it glowing blue and shaking lightly? Lucius was looking intently at Hermione, and didn't appear to notice it. Draco made eye contact with Hermione and pointed at the book. She glanced at it, then at Draco, then back at Lucius. The Death Eater had not noticed anything.

"I will count to three, Draco…one…" he began, his wand pointed at Hermione's chest. "Two…"

In the time it took to get to three, Draco stood up quickly and moved to Hermione. His back faced the wand, and he embraced her, trying to pull her out of the way.

"Three. _Avada Kedavra_!"

~*~*~*~

__

I'll never let you down, even if I could

I'd give up everything if only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone. 

~*~*~*~

A/N: Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken more than two months to update, but here is the last chapter of my story. I will be writing other fan fictions, of course, but I'm not sure when that will be. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed and waited this long for the chapter! I really appreciate the feedback, and please review this chapter too! 

~*~*~*~

I will count to three, Draco…one…" he began, his wand pointed at Hermione's chest. 

"Two…"

In the time it took to get to three, Draco stood up quickly and moved to Hermione. His back faced the wand, and he embraced her, trying to pull her out of the way.

"Three. Avada Kedavra!"

~*~*~*~

     Hermione had impulsively covered her face with her hands, as if that would help protect her from the killing curse. Just as she closed her eyes, prepared to see a flash of green light and be gone, she felt Draco's hand grip her arm tightly, and felt him trying to pull her down to the side. She saw him outstretch his hand and touch her book, still holding onto her, just as green light filled the room, and then dissolved into a swirl of color just as quickly.

~*~*~*~

     Hermione opened her eyes, sprawling on the floor. Blurry faces stood above her, and inaudible sounds filled her ears. She was holding onto something...someone and it suddenly dawned on her that it was Draco she was holding onto. The Headmaster's face was slowly coming into focus. "You need to let go, Hermione, please, let go," For some reason, it clicked in the back of her mind that those were the same words she had heard him say to Harry when he came back from the third task. He had been telling Harry to let go of Cedric Diggory because Cedric was---. No. It can't be the same reason. It just can't. No.

     "Hermione, let go of Draco, let go," Harry said, pulling Draco away. Meanwhile, Ron was pulling Hermione to her feet. It was than that Hermione managed to get the entire room to focus, and she looked down at the ground. Gasping, she immediately tried to fall back to the ground, to grab Draco's hand again. He didn't look fine, he was pale...his body was limp...he looked as if he were...no. He wasn't, he couldn't be. Ron held her up, not letting her go back.

     "Ron! Ron, he's okay, he's okay, he's not..." she said, tearing her eyes away from the floor onto Ron's face who looked pale, not daring to look Hermione in the eyes.

     "Shh…Hermione, come on we need to get you to the hospital wing..." Ron began, but the rest of what he was saying did not register in Hermione's mind. Although she didn't want to think about it, her mind was already thinking of what had happened. Draco had been blocking her...he must have gotten hit with the curse...they must have touched the book and come back here. But he wasn't dead. Harry had survived the curse, Draco could too. Maybe it didn't even hit him; maybe he was just knocked out. She looked back to the ground at Draco, but Dumbledore had stepped between her and his body. No. He wasn't a body, he was a person.

    "Hermione, you need to go to the hospital wing, this may be hard for you, but please...try to be strong," Dumbledore said softly to her.

    "Will he be okay?" Hermione asked finally, slowly melting into Ron's arms as she waited for an answer.

     "There's...nothing we can do for him anymore, Hermione. I know what he must have done...he wanted you to be safe," Dumbledore said slowly, looking frailer then usual.

     "No! He's fine! He'll be fine! He wanted me to get back, he wanted me to be okay," Hermione said, tears spilling freely down her face. "He's gone because of me!" she shouted, falling to the ground on her knees, taking Ron with her and burying her face into his shoulder.

     "This is all just a dream," she said through her tears, but Ron shook his head. The shock must have been too much for her, or maybe she simply didn't want to deal with anything, because she suddenly fell limp in his arms. She had fainted.

~*~*~*~

_     It was nearing the end of June; three months after Hermione had arrived back at Hogwarts, escaping Lucius' grasp. He had never bothered her again after the death of his son; the death he caused. Now, as a cool, summer breeze rustles her hair, Hermione kneels, dressed in black, over the grave of the one person she has ever loved._

_     Only a few months had gone by, school had ended, and Hermione had graduated from __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry alone. She had Harry and Ron, but when she got off the stage in her cap and gown, she had always pictured running into Draco's arms, hearing him congratulate her. As tears fell freely over her veil covered face, Hermione kept thinking of what could have been. She still wore his ring on her finger, still clung desperately to his memory, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter. She knew very well that he would want her to move on, to be happy, but she couldn't do it. Leaving Hogwarts, where the memories of Draco were strongest, made everything both easier and harder. She had a wizard photo of them in a frame, next to her bed, but it wasn't the same. What could have been would never be. Everything was dark and cold now…nothingness. But she wasn't alone. She had never been alone, and she will never be alone. In her heart, Draco still lived, and would always be there when she needed him the most. And she had someone else._

     "Hermione?" a quiet voice came up behind her. She didn't have to look up. The voice had been familiar to her for too long.

     "Yes, Ron?" she responded, her head still bowed as she wiped the tears from her face.

     "We should go now," he said still more quietly. Ron hated seeing her alone, looking so helpless and confused. It came to as a great shock when Hermione turned her head and looked up, smiling.

     "I'm glad you're with me, Ron," She said, the smile looking genuine and sincere. Ron couldn't help but give her a small smile back as he held out his hand to her.

     "I'll always be here for you, Hermione. Always," he said as she took her hand and stood up. They began walking out of the graveyard, Ron's arm draped comfortingly around Hermione's shoulder.

**The End**


End file.
